GOF: Gamer of Fiore
by Kaijo Mikawa
Summary: Everyone wants to be more, especially a young man from New Jersey who's been summoned to EarthLand by a Goddess and granted the Gamer Ability. Kaijo Mikawa has come and he's going to kick ass, make comrades and possibly get a harem on the way. SI-OCxHarem Rated M: Explicit Language Eventual Limes and Lemons Galore (You have been warned :3)
1. Chapter 1: I'm in EarthLand, Harem Time

Just to let everyone know this is my first story and I really wanted to try out this idea. All flames and reviews are welcome.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

*Time*

 **"God/Beast Speech"**

Skill Name Lvl.1/100 – EXP: 0% - MP cost: none Description: Info on Skill [Item Name] : Description Description: Info on Item [Title] :Description

—

 **Chapter 1: I'm in EarthLand, Harem Time!**

 **Unknown**

 **Court of the Gods**

In an extravagant golden throne sit ten thrones bedazzled with gems in a circular formation, in this castle only two entities are present. One a golden light in the shape of a women and the other an unconscious African American boy in his late teens.

The golden women sat patiently awaiting the young man's awakening and was awarded not moments later with his eyes fluttering open.

 **"Greetings Otherworlder."**

"Huh" was his intelligent response,"Ooooh I get it, someone must've drugged me before I went to sleep" that was really the only thing that made sense to him at the moment.

The day before had been a regular Saturday, he woke up and walked to wawa, then he spent a few hours watching tv and reading fanfiction before going to work, afterwards returning home to take a shower and then falling asleep after chugging a bottle of water while wishing to go to a more exciting world.

 **"I can assure you that you have not been drugged."** The golden figure uttered, slight mirth in her voice. **"I have heard your wishes and decided to bring you to a world that may satisfy your desires."**

Though any other otaku outcast would have been ecstatic, their faces flush with tears and snot of happiness bowing down thanking the godly figure before him, he was not that gullible. "Okay then what's the catch", while any other being of such power would feel insulted the golden women simply hummed as if satisfied with the young man's question.

" **I suppose it would be too much to ask you to be naive and foolhardy like most humans, truthfully I've brought you here to assist me with a certain dilemma."**

"Woah woah woah hold on, first of all where is here and who are you" he didn't really care about the why of the situation. Not being disturbed by his abrupt questioning she followed with, **"To answer your first question, you are currently in the meeting center of all High Gods, and secondly my name is Luxinia, Goddess of Light and order. Although the most common way you could identify me would be as Ankhseram's sister."**

Now that completely stopped him in his tracks, of course he knew who the god of fucking death and misfortune was. From what Luxinia had been asking of him and her relationship with the death god he took a guess on what she wanted, and he did not like it. "No, nope,not doing it!" The goddess remained calm even throughout the young man's continued rant. **"Why whatever do you mean, you didn't honestly expect me to send you off to fight my brother right off the bat did you?"** , "And another-wha", she had spoken as he was pointing at her causing him to slightly falter.

"W-well kinda, I'm sorry", realizing that he had gotten out of hand he bowed his head requesting forgiveness. **"Don't worry young one, it is partly my fault for not better explaining myself, please would you allow to explain why I summoned you and what I desire of you"** ,seeing his nod she continued.

 **"I believe that you know of the war between humans and dragons, along with the story of how Zeref was cursed for tampering with life and death" he nodded once again "While it is not allowed by Divine Law to interfere with humans affairs, it was left alone due to the incident taking place in Ankhseram's territory. This proved to be a mistake as with each demon created by Zeref and each life taken by his curse my brother grew stronger this caused him to believe he could become the absolute god and rule over all of us. The result was a battle between the gods who wanted to enslave every being weaker than them and the other which sought to protect the weak. Two other gods decided to be neutral, the battle between the gods ended with both sides having their powers drained leaving them vulnerable, even now we cannot release the full extent of our power. However Ankhseram still held several ties to EarthLand allowing him to regain his power faster, I fear in slightly over a decade he will be able to reappear in the world. The Neutral Gods along with the other three have all chosen avatars to represent them in the battle against Ankhseram and I have chosen you."**

"Okay I can understand why you're worried but what am I supposed to do, even with my knowledge of the future I can't exactly defeat the threats that are coming", it was something he truly believed, did he want to help, of course it was a chance of a lifetime but he wasn't exactly the best guy for the job. He was overweight and didn't know the first thing about fighting, sure the few times he got into fights he enjoyed them but that wouldn't really help against people who could destroy entire islands with the wave of a hand.

 **"I am aware of your self doubt, so to help I shall grant you three gifts"** as she spoke he felt his insides warm up, **"first I give you a body fit for a warrior"** as she uttered these words the young man felt his muscles condense and his fat disappear, leaving him with taut muscles and a set of four pack abs, **"and now your second gift."**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: [Blank]**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next LV: (0/100)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: 500**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 3**

 **Money: 5000 Jewels ~ ($50)**

 **Attribute Points: 5**

 **[Blank],** a newcomer to the world of EarthLand has been tasked with fighting off evil by Luxinia ,a High Goddess who has declared him her Avatar. With his new ability and body he seeks to explore all the new world has to offer and become the strongest there is.

"FUCK YEAH", although he noted that his name read blank he was ecstatic about his new ability. Giggling softly, the golden Goddess once more addressed the young man, **"It seems I was correct in the ability I picked out for you, now then go forth my warrior and become strong, stronger than all other before you."** As she shouted these words with exuberance through the blinding light which surrounded **[Blank]** , he realized that he had not yet named himself, as he was disappearing from the God's Court he shouted, "My name is Kaijo, Kaijo Mikawa!"

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Morning, One Week before Salamander Incident**

 **Hargeon Forest, Fiore**

As the sun was rising over the trees a flash of light appeared in the forest and with it came a young brown skinned man wearing a black tunic, pants and sandals falling on his back."Oww, I really could've gotten a better landing, ya know!" while sitting in a field yelling at the sky wasn't the best of ideas he didn't have much else he could say.

"Alright first and foremost,Inventory!" And with that command an orange screen-his favorite color-with a multitude of boxes, a scroll bar and a mannequin next to it for equipment. "Huh", Kaijo was ready to sign out before he caught the sight of three items already in his inventory , a letter,an egg,and a satchel with an orange fairy tail logo on it.

"Welp, I guess I'll check out the letter first" Kaijo said pulling the letter from his inventory.

 **Hello Kaijo if you're reading this letter than you've opened your inventory, I thoughts your third gift you'd like a companion of your own. Be sure to keep the egg in the satchel if you want it to hatch and not in your inventory.**

 **Sincerely, Luxinia**

Taking out the egg, Kaijo looked it over"Huh, looks like you're my new comrade, welcome to the team ,Aibou." Egg in satchel Kaijo set out to find a stream or a town whichever comes first. Looking through the different features Kaijo found himself looking at what each stat represented.

Attributes

Strength (STR): The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power and the attack power of their attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another through the use of also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw. Vitality (VIT): The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regenerate

1 VIT = 50 HP 1 VIT = 1 HP REGEN

Dexterity (DEX):

The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pick pocketing, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly. Intelligence (INT): The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. This attribute affects the strength of their chakra, how much they have, and how fast they can recover their chakra out of battle. It also affects the strength of a person's natural affinity, ability on creating variations, and a technique's overall power. 1 INT = 50 MP

Wisdom (WIS): The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, overall control of their chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as as well as defending from mental attacks. For every 20 points of WIS the experience points gained increases by a %.

1 WIS= 1 MP REGEN

Luck (LUK): The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits).

Noting his lack of luck , Kaijo reached into his inventory and took out a 10 jewel coin and began flipping it in the air and calling the sides.

 **Due to guessing correct probability you have gained +1 LUC!**

Seeing the message on the orange pop up screen Kaijo's face immediately split into a shit eating grin, "Oh I am sooo going to abuse this shit." And for the next two hours Kaijo flipped the coin, midway he started to transition between hands to increase his dexterity and then began to jog to increase Vitality . Only after exiting through some thick brush and coming across a stream did he stop to look at his acquired stats.

 **Due to diligent and delicate use of extremities +7 DEX!**

 **Due to correctly predicting probability and chance +12 LUC!**

 **For thinking of new ways to train +3 INT!**

 **For extensive running +2 VIT!**

" **Status"**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next LV: (0/200)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: 600 Regen: 12 HP/MIN**

 **MP: 650 Regen: 10 MP/MIN**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 5000 Jewels ~ ($50)**

 **Attribute Points: 5**

 **Kaijo is a newcomer to the world of EarthLand and has been tasked with fighting off evil by Luxinia the Goddess who has declared him her Avatar. With his new ability and body he seeks to explore all the new world has to offer and become the strongest there is. Now with the egg of his unhatched partner he seeks strength and new adventures.**

"Now that is what I'm talking about",feeling the slight shaking of the egg at his waist he smiles"you're excited too huh aibou, now then let's get started on some **Skills!"**

 **Skill List Window**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants one an immunity to psychological status such as Killing Intent and Magical Pressure. Illusionary Magic and Magic which affects the senses will still affect user if level disparity is 20+ although there will be zero psychological backlash. Strong and powerful Mental Magic being the exception depending on the users level and skill. Gamer's Body**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP & CP are fully recovered after sleeping in a bed, 75% in a tent, and 50% outdoors in a sleeping bag or makeshift resting place. (Although still show for aesthetics)**

 **Active Skills**

 **Observe: LV.1 Next LV: 0.00% MP Cost: 10 Mana**

 **Allows the user to see target's max HP and MP.**

"Good it's always nice to have some of the basics"closing the window Kaijo goes to gather some kindling for a fire, "alright well now that I have a good grasp on my skills I should probably try getting a feel of my mana" during his jog Kaijo had learned that even though he couldn't form mana externally he could feel it inside of himself and he could use already existing spells that he absorbs from books."Oh Everlue you poor poor bastard" he had a theory that a combination of his Gamer ability plus the more realistic world would put at a few Magic and skill books in Everlue's library. "Alright reinforcement Magic here I come" focusing his Mana internally Kaijo extended it from his magic core throughout his body.

 **A special skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Through manipulating your mana and strengthening your body with it the active skill "Reinforcement" has been created!**

 **Kyōka Mahō (Reinforcement Magic) LV.1 Next LV: 0.00% MP Cost: 125 per 4 minute.**

 **Through the usage and manipulation of Magical Energy the user enhances the existence of a target and pushes the basis to the utmost limit. Applicable to both organic and inorganic matter to increase ability.**

 **Increases STR,VIT,and DEX by 30%**

 **Warning: Insufficient grasp of inner structure results in failure, poisoning the target.**

'Okay, definitely going to be more careful with this then' A slightly paling Kaijo thought as he looked over the description, although he made a note to try and use it in the form of an attack later on. Turning off his Reinforcement to save mana Kaijo began to start a fire to hold out during the night, while constantly spamming his **Observe** to level it up as soon as possible,not knowing what lurked in the darkness around him and his partner.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Midnight, Six days before Salamander Incident**

 **Hargeon Forest, Fiore**

In the dead of night a crackling was heard from the lit fire of two companions one a simple pink egg, the other a brown skinned young man with a Caesar haircut and golden eyes. "Now then," Kaijo muttered looking at his on screen map showing Hargeon forest along with parts of Hargeon itself,"if I'm going to make it to Hargeon by the time Natsu and Lucy do I'll need to either walk or catch a ride on a passing carriage, so if I ca-"his thoughts were stalled by the sudden sound of snapping twigs, whipping his heading to the left he spots a snarling wolf with drool coming from its maw. Quickly standing up Kaijo noticed two other wolves one on his right opposite its brethren and the third standing proudly across the lake on top a boulder with the moon at its back. Unlike the first two who were a color of black with white underbellies the supposed leader had fur of dazzling silver, seeing them Kaijo immediately used Observe on all three to identify their threat.

 **Wolf Lackeys X2**

 **LV.3**

 **HP:650**

 **MP:200**

 **STR:13**

 **VIT:11**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 3**

 **WIL:5**

 **LUC: 8**

 **Silver Wolf**

 **Level: 7 Next LV:(530/800)**

 **Title: Pack Leader (+80 MP &HP)**

 **HP: 980 REGEN: 18**

 **MP:930 REGEN: 16**

 **STR:18**

 **VIT: 19**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 16**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 13**

The first two would be a slight challenge with their stats but the third was an entirely different story.

 **"Kyōka!"** Activating his one and only spell, Kaijo jumped backwards to dodge all three wolves who had leaped towards him. However three slashes on his shoulder showed him that he had not dodged the leader fast enough."GAH", holding his shoulder Kaijo and noting his loss of -60 health, immediately took his partner's egg out of its satchel to put it safely in his inventory.

 **ERROR!: Living beings may not be stored inside inventory during battle.**

"Oh come on, that's bullshit!" Kaijo shouted before noticing a crack in the egg and the hungry gazes of the two pack wolves.'So they're after my partner, well fuck that!' Reinforcement still in place Kaijo began dashing towards the woods quickly followed by the wolf lackeys,"If you want him then come and get him!" He was then slightly startled by a pop up, his first quest.

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Main Quest: Protect your vulnerable partner from predators until morning.**

 **Side Quest: Defeat both Wolf Lackeys.**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Main Quest Reward: 250 EXP**

 **Side Quest Reward: 125 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: ?**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: ?**

 **[Y/N]**

Pushing away thick brush and pushing accept Kaijo found himself looking for a place to hide.'I can't fight them head on while protecting the egg', looking around suddenly a look of realization sprouted from his followed by a small grin. Looking at the egg he spoke," Alright I'm going to have ask you to trust me partner."

With the Wolf Lackeys

They had caught the human's scent from his blood and thought they had caught him but after exiting the bushes they had no sight of him.

They were about to return to their leader when they caught the scent of what they were truly hunting for. Snapping their heads towards a tree they saw something equivalent to the holy grail in their eyes. As animals with little to no Magic Power they could not prey on other animals as easily, so without hesitation they leapt towards the base of the tree where a satchel and a pink egg sat, unaware of the shadowy figure in a tree branch above.

As they were on a few feet away in midair the figure struck.

The closest mutt was met with a reinforced leg to the snout, sending blood flying from its nose and mouth, thoroughly stunning it. The second, not able to stop its arc in the air had its head smashed with an elbow and knee strike killing dealing two critical strikes.

Both were sent flying only stopping by hitting trees. Not letting up up Kaijo ran forward with his enhanced speed and rained down kicks and punches on the wolves depleting their healths to 0.

 **Kyōka Mahō level has gone up by one.**

Slightly out of breath and greedy for loot Kaijo kneeled down to collect his loot only to find nothing at all. " Hey, what the fuck where's my loot."

 **Hint: All loot immediately drops into inventory.**

"Oh" he says after reading the useful hint, turning towards the egg and his satchel Kaijo picks up both and makes a dash opposite the direction of the river,"I'm all for a challenge but I don't think I can take on that silver wolf as I am now." Like the saying goes speak of the devil and he shall come, Kaijo was reminded of the saying when he both heard the sound of paws running along the ground and felt four claws slash into his lower back."Ahhh!" Knowing that there was not much use in running away from a creature that was faster than him he turned around facing the creature.

The Wolf was staring him down and leaking what he could only assume was Killing Intent.

 **A special skill has been created through a special act.**

 **For being able to detect and distinguish the intent to harm and kill the passive ability "Detect Killing Intent" has been created.**

Deciding to look at his new skill later Kaijo closed the window and was just as quickly rushed by the angered Wolf."Ah! **K-Kyōka** "though initially startled by the sudden charge Kaijo lashed out with a kick aimed at the wolf's face. Though this proved to be the worst decision as the Wolf simply caught his leg and bit down causing him a great deal of pain and damage which Kaijo expressed by screaming a multitude of curses."So you wanna eat me now huh," the young man said lifting his Wolf attached leg and pulling back his reinforced fist,"how does this taste then!" Before socking the Wolf across the face sending in flying and bouncing across the field, now leaning on his right leg and bleeding from his back, shoulder and leg Kaijo saw no way out of a fight.

Looking at his reserves he saw that he only had about **300 MP** left and only about **215 HP** so he turned off his reinforcements and put his hands together as if he was to pray.' When I punched his fur I felt it' his opponent had already left its dazed state and began another charge,' I won't be able to kill it with my fists as I am now', the beast had only taken 50 damage from the attack with another thirty from striking the ground and was jumping through the air towards Kaijo,' I need an attack to pierce its tough hide and at the same time cut through its stone tough fur.'

It was only after that thought that he remembered something, he hadn't eaten in twelve hours. Due to Gamer's Body he no longer required food to survive but, even before he got the ability he always ate just to eat,'And the reason these wolves came after me wasn't out of sport or malice they simply wanted to eat', at the moment Kaijo realized this the silver Wolf had bitten down on his shoulder, breaking bone and spraying blood.

However then the man was calm as he realized the weapons he had all along, bringing his arms to his sides his right hand took the position as if it were to chop and his left had all fingers but the thumb out and rigid.

'In honor of the greatest Glutton I create these techniques'

The wolf which stayed feasting on Kaijo's shoulder remained confused why was the human not struggling? Did it surrender? If so why did it still stand? These were all answered with the last two words the Wolf would ever hear.

 **"Fork"**

And the beast felt its chest pierced as it was ripped from Kaijo's shoulder,and as it was released into air in its last moments what it saw in the face of it's was not human.

It was in fact… a **DEMON!**

 **"Knife!"**

And the wolf knew no more.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting with a Bullman**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

Be sure to review and PM if you want to Beta my story or just have some Ideas you'd like to add. Also I most definitely will be using powers from other anime in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with a Bullman

I would like to thank each and every person who followed and favorited my story, also know that while I will be recreating different techniques I will try to create techniques of my own. Even though this story is a harem don't think I'll ignore any requests on pairings in the future. This story will include OC arcs along with characters and I am always accepting new ideas. Also there's a little present for zed019 in here.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts 

**[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification  
 **  
**

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

*Time*

" **God/Beast Speech"**

 **Skill Name Lvl.1 EXP: 0.00% MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **Item Name: Description**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **Title:Description**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **[Play Snow Fairy]**

 _Light Fairies dance in the sky over Magnolia and Fairy tail._

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _A gathering of fairies floats over a ship with waves gently swaying back and forth._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _Kaijo jogs through the forest before skidding to a stop and looking the dazzling moon._

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 _Lucy and Plue look out over magnolia with Kaijo sitting in the tree behind her doing the same._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoten no kako no koe wa**

 _Gray leans against a pile of wreckage looking down at his necklace._

 **Oh Yeah! Karetatte sakebu Kara**

 _Erza standing atop a large dinosaur-like with a spear in its hide._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _Happy and Natsu standing side by side before turning around with grins._

 **Oh Yeah, OH YEAH!**

 _Team Natsu in a train laughing and going across a clear lake and then in a boar drawn carriage._

 **Tsuki no taiyou no taihacchi**

 _Everyone gathered around a fire eating or relaxing, Kaijo and Natsu eating the most._

 **Wasuremono wanai desuka**

 _Lucy sitting on a low bridge looking into the water with tears before looking up to see her comrades._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _Lucy wipes her tears away and grins at her friends_

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 _Natsu and Kaijo jump off a cliff holding a large chest._

 **Snowing, Sunao ni**

 _The whole team except Erza being held by and fighting a giant plant monster. Then cutting to Kaijo, Natsu and Lucy running from a giant bee's nest, jars of honey in hand._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Erza looking off sullenly with Siegrain's face showing close-up_

 **Futari Yoriso~i**

 _The whole guild smiling and posing, Jet and Droy hovering around Levy while Mira serves drink._

 **Kasane atta jikan ga aru Kara**

 _Lucy summoning all her spirits_

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _Kaijo in a rocky area releasing his orange Magic energy in an explosion_

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _The main cast looking off into the sunset with confident faces_

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 **Woah**

 **Woah**

 _Team Natsu facing off a behemoth in a rocky biome._

 **Don't say goodbye!**

 _Team Natsu jumping into the air in front of fairy tail._

 **Ending Chorus**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting with a Bullman**

 **Nighttime, 6 days before Salmander Incident**

 **Hargeon Forest**

 **Congratulations you have leveled up by 1.**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 2 Next LV: (150/400)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (135/600) Regen: 12 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (75/650) Regen: 10 MP/MIN**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 6500 Jewels ~ ($65)  
Attribute Points: 10**

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", the roar was one of accomplishment and exhaustion, shown by Kaijo falling on his back after swaying for a few seconds.

Taking his egg out of his satchel he glared at it playfully,"You better be super fuckin cute when you hatch", in response the egg only shook slightly as its cracks spread further, sweatdropping and leaning on a nearby tree while returning the egg to his bag, Kaijo decided to look at all the pop-ups he had ignored during his fight along with his loot.

 **Several skills have been created through different special acts.**

 **For enduring pain and physical attacks, the skill "Physical Endurance" has been created!**

 **Physical Endurance LV.2 Next LV: 36.83%**

 **Increases durability of the Body allowing user to take less damage.**

 **-3.5% damage from physical attacks**

 **By concentrating your power into one hard blow the skill "Power Strike" has been created!**

 **Ryoku Boku (Power Strike) LV.1 Next LV: 25.00% MP Usage: 30**

 **Strike the target with a strong force with all of ones concentrated power.**

 **10% increase in chance of critical hit**

 **50% increase in attack damage**

 **By releasing an intense intent to kill towards your opponent the skill "Emit Killing Intent" has been created!**

 **Emit Killing Intent LV.1 Next LV: 00.00**

 **Direct the intent to harm or kill at the target.**

 **Effectiveness and Amount of killing intent based on emotions**

 **May affect target with Stun, Fear and/or Weakened**

 **Due to reinforcing the aspect of 'Cutting' onto a limb with mana the skill "Knife" has been created!**

 **Knife LV.1 Next LV: 12.50% MP Cost: 65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Slashing power of a limb through the circulation and application of mana.**

 **Increases Slashing power by 75%**

 **Increases chance of Bleeding by 10%**

 **Due to reinforcing the aspect of 'Piercing' onto a limb with mana the skill "Fork" has been created!**

 **Fork LV.1 Next LV: 12.50% MP Cost:65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Piercing power of the arm through the circulation and application of mana**

 **Increases Piercing power by 75%**

 **Increases chances of Bleeding by 10%**

Seeing all of his acquired skills Kaijo couldn't help but let a huge grin appear on his face and think 'Tooootally worth it!' Closing out of his skill list he was about to take a look at all the loot he had collected when a box popped up.

 **Loot Gain:**

 **Lesser Soul Stone X2**

 **Minor Healing Potion**

 **Skill Book**

 **Wolf Fang Bracelet**

"Well that's convenient",Kaijo murmured while looking over his gains. Already knowing that soul stones helped when using rituals or healing magic he skipped them, though he made a note to give all the ones he collects to Wendy when he meets her. He immediately downed the **Minor Health Potion** instantly regaining 125 HP and feeling his fatigue fade away.

Kaijo then looked at the last two items he had earned.

 **You have obtained Skill book "Crunch", would you like to learn it? [Y/N]**

Pressing no, Kaijo glared at the book scornfully remembering not even ten minutes ago when he was on the receiving end of said attack. "I may not want to learn it but I'm sure you can little buddy," He said gently patting egg,"now let's check out this new item."

 **[Wolf Fang Bracelet]**

 **Accessory**

 **A bracelet crafted from the hair and fangs of a silver, enchanted to give boosts to speed and battle instincts.**

 **+5 DEX**

 **+15% to all Combat Skills and Senses**

"Yup, definitely worth it!" Accessory equipped and feeling satisfied with his earnings Kaijo decided to take a wack at meditation.

"Take a Wack?"

Just shut up and meditate.

 **15 minutes later**

 **A special skill has been created a special act.**

 **Through subdued breathing and clarity of mind the skill "Meditation" has been created!**

 **Meditation LV.1 Next LV: 0.00%**

 **A skill in which the user clears the mind of obstruction and focuses on inner rehabilitation.**

 **Permanent +3 to WIS**

 **+30 to MP Regen per Minute**

"Alrig-Ow!" He shouted thrusting his fist in the air only to wince from his shoulder wound, from the health potion to his natural Regen he had gotten up to a good amount of health but still had small wounds on his shoulder and lower back.

"Well no pain, no gain" the young man said jumping up ,only cringing slightly. And so he set out to find a road towards Hargeon.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **4:00 AM, 6 Days before Salamander Incident**

 **Hargeon Forest**

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!", usually shouting in the middle school of the forest would be a bad idea but at this point Kaijo did not give two dragon shits. For four hours he had been trekking around the forest only finding the occasional dirt trail that all eventually lead to a dead end, this only proved to anger him further.

While this would have usually not frustrate him to such lengths, he had also not encountered a single creature since his fight with the wolf trio. That was changed when his heightened instincts kicked in and he ducked just in time to dodge an arm swipe that broke two trees in around and lashing out with a **Knife** Kaijo leapt away to shoot an observe at his aggressor.

 **Lone Gorian**

 **Level 15**

 **Title: Banished of Clan (-5 to STR,VIT and DEX)**

 **HP: (1,740/1,750)**

 **MP: (200/200)**

 **STR:41(-5)**

 **VIT:40(-5)**

 **DEX: 38(-5)**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS:2**

 **WIL:14**

 **LUC: 4**

 **A young Gorian who grew cocky due to having greater mana infused muscled than others, he attempted to overthrow his clan leader only to sustain a shattering defeat leaving his abilities decreased from scarring injuries. While still at the average of Gorian strength it is still only the middle of the spectrum.**

As the screen had read it was in fact a forest Vulcan, although this one was only about 6'6" compared to it's 10 feet brethren and it's arm only slightly bigger than a humans it was still pretty intimidating.

Reading over both the description and it stats Kaijo realized something, the wolf from before hadn't been very fast it was just him that was slow, if this was the average for a common magical beast with nothing but strength going for it he'd have to step up his game.

As he re-evaluated his future endeavors the Lone Gorian shot forwards like a bullet picking up dust and shooting out with a straight left fist. Just barely activating **Kyōka** , the young Gamer was struck-his right arm blocking and his left protecting the egg at his side.

He was thro-no it would be more accurate to say catapulted through the tree behind him, his momentum causing it explode into no more than twigs and cracking the tree after that. His arm broken and his back along with at least three ribs cracked by the blow, he coughed up a mouthful of blood and was almost brought to his knees by the 525 damage strike.

Immediately going into his status he added 7 stat points to his VIT and 3 to his DEX he felt his body become lighter and the roaring pain in his back lessen, if only slightly. Feeling the use of his legs back and noticing Gorian's confused glancing around through the dust 25 yards away, he turned around and dashed away.

His ability as the gamer gave him a calm thought process and his wounds, while they would take away health were only aesthetic, however he knew a lost battle when he saw one. His strongest attack- which wasn't saying much- only caused 10 damage.

'And I am not going to try death by 100 blades with that bastard', before he could think further he was alerted by a roar coming from the direction the bastard monkey was. Quickly ducking behind a tree he looked down at his partner's egg to see a vast amount of cracks going down it's shell.

'Oh crap,Oh crap,Oh crap this is the worst time you could be doing this' eyes widening he decided that he wasn't going to get out of another fight so he needed a sure fire way to kill the bastard,'alright it's obvious I can't kill him with an attack from the outside, so I'll have to hit him from the insides', hearing the falling of trees grow closer he started to think faster 'okay so I need a technique that will deal a great deal of damage to the internal organs, think, think! aha! I got it' he said remembering a warning from his first active skill.

 **Warning: Insufficient grasp of inner structure results in failure, poisoning the target.**

'Good but I don't need a poison, I need an attack!' Then a look of realization dawned on his his mana reserves he saw that he had just enough for what he had planned. 'Alright let's do this!'

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 _With the Gorian_

The forest Vulcan was still looking for Kaijo with little luck, while vulcans were known for their strength only the high ranking leaders were anything close to intelligent.

While looking off into a random direction the Vulcan suddenly heard the sound of pebbles being thrown and turned, only for a cacophony of movements and sounds to assault it. First, a fist sized stone rushed past its head smashing into a tree, secondly Kaijo rushed out from behind the tree and used **Ryoku Boku** with both feet, burst off the ground with an explosion of dirt towards the distracted ape.

'Comprehension, followed by Deconstruction' concentrating his reinforcement into his palm he recited a mantra.

'Stopping at the second step', clapping his hands together Kaijo pulled back his right arm

Had someone been watching they could've seen the image of a red eyed brown-skinned man overlapping his form.

'Broken down but not reshaped' he thrust his palm into the Vulcan's face just as it noticed his presence shooting the mana collected in his hand out through its mana muscles into its brain.

" **Alchemic Destruction!"**

With the shine of his skill, the green Vulcan's eyes, nose and ears began to violently gush out blood and the beast began heavily swaying. Thinking the fight was over, Kaijo lowered his guard, he realized his mistake only after being swatted away by the severely weakened Vulcan. The attack had done less than a fifth of what the first punch did but it had made Kaijo skid across the field before he caught his momentum.

"How the hell are you still alive", he groaned out as the blood spattered Vulcan came out through the brush.

He should have felt a bit of apprehension or worry, he had little to no Magic and he could tell that there wasn't anyone close by to help him. 'And yet why the hell does that make me so goddamn excited', even Kaijo couldn't refute the fact that he was enjoying the fight, even if there wasn't much up close fighting to begin with, his face split with a grin, his hands clenched so hard he was afraid he might lose HP. He couldn't help quivering with the thought of going toe to toe with the beast and coming out on top.

'Although i'll probably need to refill my Magic, which I have no idea how to do' the beast still stalking towards the man, he thought of an idea so crazy it just might work.

Clearing his mind of everything around even the behemoth not even 10 yards away from him, Kaijo focused on his own life force.

It felt warm as it should have, like a miniature sun that would not burn him, staying on task he began to draw on his own life force to refill his reserves. And Magic was a greedy bitch, by the time he had enough mana for one cast

of **Kyōka** which he did immediately.

As he opened his eyes he was met with the gaze of his opponent, both were tired and injured , Kaijo having converted his life to mana and the Gorian had most of its senses fried and it physical and mental faculties at the same level as Kaijo's.

Yet their eyes were filled with energy and determination. No words needed to be said as they stood for what seemed like hours.

Kaijo could've sworn that he heard a carriage stopping nearby but he couldn't come to care as he raised his right fist, the Vulcan doing likewise.

And they swung.

The impact of skin being struck echoed through the silent forest as the two warriors lashed out at each again and again.

Dodge and right cross followed by an uppercut and a strike to the sternum.

A left caught Kaijo cheek before he sent his own into the beasts nose.

Kaijo dodged an arm swing and sent an elbow into the Gorian's chest.

And so they battled.

Their movements so precise they looked like professional boxers. They traded fists for what seemed like hours, but what was in reality only a few minutes, until one of them faltered.

Kaijo was struck dead center the air escaping his lungs as he began falling to the right, his half lidded eyes witnessing a fist coming to end him.

And it grew closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Before his body shifted to the left!

The punch only grazing him, his eyes shifted down towards the lump pushing away from him energetically in his satchel.'Thanks, partner' making as tight a fist as possible Kaijo contorted his body so his punch would graze the earth before sending the mother of all uppercuts, imprinting his fist on the Vulcan's stomach.

The Gorian's face twisted into one of pain before it disappeared into pixels.

That was all that Kaijo saw before falling unconscious, unaware of the blonde girl who caught him or his egg breaking.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **9:00 Am , Half a day before Salamander Incident**

 **Hargeon Forest**

Kaijo yawned as his eyes fluttered open, only to widen as his vision was blocked by a green blur.

"Papa!"

Grabbing hold of the pudgy green ball Kaijo quickly extracted it from his face, only to be assaulted with one of the cutest beings on EarthLand.

The critter was lime green with a horn on its head and a tail which looked somewhat like a hand* ,it also had two very distinctive titles.

 **Zed**

 **Son of Mikawa**

 **Son of Heartfilia**

"What the fu- "KYAAA" Jumping out of his hands Zed jumped into the lake Kaijo was sitting next to, Kaijo recognizing both the voice and the situation he was in, turned around with a slight blush.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" now he wasn't a saint and in his last life, he looked at erotica, but he wouldn't peak on a girl who didn't give him permission. "Uh thanks" she responded thankful of Kaijo for not looking.

After about 10 minutes of drying off and getting dressed the blond said he could turn. Doing so he was met with the sight of Lucy Heart-fucking-filia herself and a man-bull hybrid behind her wearing a blindfold.

"Hi ,I'm Lucy!" She said extending her hand towards him, taking the hand the man responded in kind,"Kaijo. So I'm gonna assume that you were the one who brought me to safety" looking down he noticed he was only in his boxers and covered himself with a blanket,"and molested me in my sleep".

Though he had meant it as a joke, Lucy took the accusation seriously as her face lit up like the Fourth of July "What!, no I was just-umm".

"Hahahahahahaha" laughing up a storm, Kaijo found her overreaction adorable. This earned him a yell of indignation from the blond and small set of fangs nipping at his leg from his partner/son. Looking at the critter amused he said very lightly "ow".

Pouting adorably the young critter uttered "Don't make fun of mommy!" He then proceeded to jump into his mothers arms.

" And that's another thing" she sighed "Zed honey go play with Taurus ok" lightly tossing the young one into the pond with a now seeing Taurus following she turned to Kaijo waiting expectantly.

"Don't look at me" the young father said while waving his hand dismissively "the last time I saw him he was in an egg about to hatch, and I was fist fighting a gorilla man." Feeling a sudden shift in his palm he looked down to see a piece of folded up paper. Unfolding it he realized it was a note from Luxinia.

 **Oh, I forgot to mention that when the egg hatches it will magically imprint on the first female it sees as its mother and you as its father.**

 **Have fun~**

Both Kaijo and Lucy had looks of disbelief as they read the note."Well its sudden but I guess it's not too terrible." Surprisingly this line of thought came from the Heartfilia heir, Kaijo was a bit shocked , seeing this the young woman addressed her reasoning "Well since we're both going to fairy tail, it would help to be a team" she replied bashfully while twirling some strands of hair, she probably guessed he was a prospect for fairy tail by the fairy tail mark on his satchel and lack of guild mark.

"Alright then let's get walking." Kaijo said grinning, getting matching affirmatives.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **2 hours later**

After Kaijo got dressed and Lucy dismissed Taurus they set off, after learning how long he had been asleep he was understandably shocked and decided to only transfer life into Magic during emergencies, although he was very happy with the rewards and skills.

 **Awarded 4,000 EXP**

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Main Quest: Protect your vulnerable partner from predators until morning(Complete)**

 **Side Quest: Defeat both Wolf Lackeys(Complete)**

 **Hidden Objective: Defeat the Silver Wolf  
(Complete)  
**

 **Hidden Objective:Defeat one Magic Beast of a higher level (Complete)**

 **Main Quest Reward: 250 EXP**

 **Side Quest Reward: 125 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: 350 EXP, Bronze Celestial Spirit Key ,2500 jewels**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: 425 EXP, Minor Beast soul gem, 5000 jewels**

 **Physical Endurance's level has gone up by 3!**

 **Physical Endurance LV.4 Next LV: 63.56%**

 **-5% damage from physical damage**

 **Kyōka Mahō's level has gone up by 2**

 **Kyōka Mahō LV.4 : 35.06**

 **Increases STR,VIT, and DEX by 45%**

 **A special skill has been made through a series of special acts!**

 **By grasping the basis of Comprehension and Deconstruction through reinforcement the skill "Alchemic Destruction" has been created!**

 **Alchemic Destruction LV.1 Next LV:0.00% MP Cost:400**

 **A high damage attack skill which uses the internal damaging of failed reinforcement as a weapon to inflict harm on internal organs.**

 **20% chance of mana poisoning**

 **40% chance of Bleeding**

 **50% chance of Confusion**

 **10% chance of Severe Weakening**

 **600-800 Damage**

 **Loot Gain:**

 **Skill book**

 **Lesser soul stone**

 **3000 Jewels**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level:5 Next LV:(2,500/3,200)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (950/950) Regen: 12 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (650/650) Regen: 10 MP/MIN**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 19  
**

 **DEX:20**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 17000 Jewels ~ ($170)**

 **Attribute Points: 15**

 **You have obtained the skill "Battle Aura", would you like to learn it? [Y/N]**

It was a good thing he could access skill books from his inventory, he wanted to keep his ability a secret from Lucy and the guild once he joined. At least until he had cemented their companionship.

 **Battle Aura LV.1 Next LV:0.00% MP:none**

 **A passive skill which activates in times of combat or where inspiration is needed.**

 **15% increase to Allies Combat Skills**

 **10% increase to Allies Combat Skills**

 **5% increase to all Allies stats**

 **Range:25 yard radius**

"All right I needed something like this!" Kaijo exclaimed, earning a confused glance from his female companion, after apologizing lowly they continued their short walk towards the port city, ignorant of the observant eyes watching them.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 _ **2 Miles West of Kaijo and Lucy**_

Two figures sat atop a cliff looking at the two young travelers with Magic enhanced sight.

One was a young woman around 19 years old, she was wearing black geta sandals and a black crop-top under a jet black kimono-that defined her lithe and supple figure along with her ample bosom-with a Dark green obi and both were drawings of gentle flowing wind and if one were to look closely they would see the drawings moving. The young woman had long shiny green hair going down her back, with bangs on either side of her face, however her most beautiful feature was her silver eyes filled with mischief and playfulness.

Her companion however was a complete enigma, their entire body covered in a tattered midnight black cloak, a blank mask with three targets connected like a triangle. "Let's go Tsubasa, I've seen enough." A distinctly male yet stoic voice uttered from beneath the mask as the man turned to walk away.

The newly introduced Tsubasa turned towards her leaving partner with a raised eyebrow, "I thought the cutie down there was the one you sensed with potential." Preparing a Magic circle for transport, he responded "He is, but he will be of no use to the Guild, his spirit is… sickeningly bright." Appearing next to him with a giggle the garden head spoke, "I guess you're right, after all" both of them released the illusions on their clothing, showing the side of a red demon's face on fire on their backs, as the teleportation activated.

"There is no need for the light in the **Dokuro** **Kai** (Death's Head Caucus)."

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **4 Hours later with Kaijo and Lucy**

They had finally made it to Hargeon when they heard the news of the 'Salamander'. "Oh my god, the fire mage who uses **Lost Magic!** " Lucy squealed running towards the growing crowd, only to be caught in the same charm.

'Well can't say I didn't see this coming, buuut I still don't like it.' Though he knew that Natsu was about to break it up-having seen the salmon haired fire starter already running towards the crowd-he wanted to make an impact of his own.

Taking a running start he leapt in an arc with mana towards Bora.

"Igne-, who are yo-" "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Natsu was interrupted by a shouting Kaijo dive kicking 'Salamander' in the face.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 3: Ass kicking and Kick ass items!**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

Yes I am aware of the title's irrelevance. Also the lack of actual content was me trying to get started on the plot and to introduce those oc's. In my story everyone will be more powerful, also I made it so that Lucy will seem more useful with her knowledge and willingness to get stronger. And, no there will be no love at first sight in my story, there will also be no 'he treats me so different, am I…in love' scenarios. Since there is no reason for Kaijo to have a harem like special tradition or lost bloodlines (looking at you CRA) he will have to earn it, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Ja Ne~**

*Look up Zerimon on google


	3. Chapter 3: Kicking Ass and KickAss Items

**Hello everyone, I just want to thank all my followers and favorites, new and old for their continued support and reviews. From now on anything you would like to see either PM me or comment what you would like in the review section. Know that from now on I will respond to all your reviews no matter what or how many. Also after about are 15 chapters out I'll be starting on a SI/OC HighSchool DxD Gamer story with a twist.**

 **I have no idea why, but for some reason my second chapter came out all bold. So I am sorry about that.**

 **Sonicdude8: I've changed the second chapter after realizing what you were saying was true. Also, yes the Gorian was too much for him, however it was also very very stupid, things like logic and strategy will apply in fights in this story. As for the skill I was just making the most out of the fact that he can't manipulate mana externally.**

 **meteorce: If you refer to my first chapter, when he appears in the forest he has a satchel with the Fairy Tail symbol, and since he had no guild mark it would be easy for her to guess.**

 **Raidentensho: Maybe :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts 

**[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification  
 **  
**

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

*Time*

" **God/Beast Speech"**

 **Skill Name Lvl.1 EXP: 0.00% MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **Item Name: Description**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **Title:Description**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **[Play Snow Fairy]**

 _Light Fairies dance in the sky over Magnolia and Fairy tail._

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _A gathering of fairies floats over a ship with waves gently swaying back and forth._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _Kaijo jogs through the forest before skidding to a stop and looking the dazzling moon._

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 _Lucy and Plue look out over magnolia with Kaijo sitting in the tree behind her doing the same._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoten no kako no koe wa**

 _Gray leans against a pile of wreckage looking down at his necklace._

 **Oh Yeah! Karetatte sakebu Kara**

 _Erza standing atop a large dinosaur-like with a spear in its hide._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _Happy and Natsu standing side by side before turning around with grins._

 **Oh Yeah, OH YEAH!**

 _Team Natsu in a train laughing and going across a clear lake and then in a boar drawn carriage._

 **Tsuki no taiyou no taihacchi**

 _Everyone gathered around a fire eating or relaxing, Kaijo and Natsu eating the most._

 **Wasuremono wanai desuka**

 _Lucy sitting on a low bridge looking into the water with tears before looking up to see her comrades._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _Lucy wipes her tears away and grins at her friends_

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 _Natsu and Kaijo jump off a cliff holding a large chest._

 **Snowing, Sunao ni**

 _The whole team except Erza being held by and fighting a giant plant monster. Then cutting to Kaijo, Natsu and Lucy running from a giant bee's nest, jars of honey in hand._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Erza looking off sullenly with Siegrain's face showing close-up_

 **Futari Yoriso~i**

 _The whole guild smiling and posing, Jet and Droy hovering around Levy while Mira serves drink._

 **Kasane atta jikan ga aru Kara**

 _Lucy summoning all her spirits_

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _Kaijo in a rocky area releasing his orange Magic energy in an explosion_

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _The main cast looking off into the sunset with confident faces_

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 **Woah**

 **Woah**

 _Team Natsu facing off a behemoth in a rocky biome._

 **Don't say goodbye!**

 _Team Natsu jumping into the air in front of fairy tail._

 **Ending Chorus**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Kicking Ass and Kick Ass Items**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **3:00**

 **Hargeon Port, The Boar's Hoof Restaurant**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Citizens on the street were startled by the boisterous laugh emanating from a nearby restaurant. After Kaijo had laid Bora on his ass-he took a decent amount of damage, he only had about 50 VIT, pretty low for a level 20 - and gotten stomped by the crowd of charmed women.

Natsu burst out laughing and wouldn't stop even to answer Lucy's question about her treating him and happy, he was laughing the whole way to the restaurant and had yet to stop.

Kaijo made sure they stopped by the magic shop where Lucy got Plue, just so they didn't forget, He managed to get him down to 15,000 Jewel with a little **Emit K.I.**

After a couple minutes the pink head stopped and Kaijo pushed him a drink for his dry gulping the entire mug he spoke, "That was really funny how you dealt with that fake, he was trying to impersonate Igneel!" "Aye Sir, that guy looked nothing like a salamander." The young man was obviously irritated with what he thought the imposter was doing and his partner agreed with him . Looking confused Lucy asked "Wait, so this guy Igneel has a Take Over that looks like a salamander."

It wasn't too weird, in order to train their stamina in different forms take over mages would make themselves look like small monsters and walk around from place to place. "No, Igneel's a real live fire dragon" Natsu said nonchalantly causing Lucy to stare at him incredulously and Kaijo just finished another piece of meat, adding to the already large batch of dishes.

"WHY WOULD THERE BE A FIRE DRAGON IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!"

"It makes sense you would think that he was here."

As Natsu and Happy realized their mistake from Lucy, all three turned to Kaijo with dumbfounded looks. Finishing his mug of ale-the drinking age turned out to be 17 exactly, who knew-he looked at them, "Dragons are gargantuan sized, very powerful creatures and yet there usually aren't any sightings of them" he stopped to rip the meat off a chicken leg and swallow "and they can use Magic, it wouldn't be uncommon for them to be able to transform into a human form."

Of course he knew that unless Natsu learned to look into his own soul he would never find Igneel, but he couldn't tell him that. So he just decided to come up with something plausible and dove into a bowl of ramen noodles.

All of them looked at the young man astonished, whether it was because of his deduction of the situation or the pile of bowls and plates next to him and the green blob on the table twice as big as Natsu's, no one will never know.

Suddenly Lucy shook off her shocked face and looked questionably at Kaijo, "But wait how did you know that guy was a fake." She had wondered how he could deduce the man was not the famous fire mage of fairy.

In response Kaijo simply raised his black satchel with the orange fairy tail symbol on it. "I plan to join Fairy tail as well as you remember, it's obvious I'd do some research on it's stronger members" he took a second to wipe off Zed's face which was covered by spaghetti sauce, "also I know both Salamander's looks and that the color of his flames are orange not purple."

When Natsu and Happy heard they were trying to get into fairy tail they perked up but didn't say anything. "Wait, you know what Salamander looks like, Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me!" If her raised voice wasn't enough to tell him she wanted to know she started to shake him back and forth.

Once he had gotten her hands off his tunic he responded. "Alright alright, he has blacks sandals and white puffy pants" as he began to describe the mystery mage, Natsu gained a concentrated look on his face "he also wears a sleeveless black and orange vest, with a black and white striped scarf around his neck" at this point Natsu was looking himself over with a look of realization "but the most eye catching thing is that he has bright pink hair" Kaijo said this knowing the fire mage's reaction.

"ITS SALMON!" Natsu yelled slamming both hands onto the table. This caused Lucy to jump at the sudden action,but also allowed her to analyze the mage's appearance better "Y-you're The Salmander of Fairy tail." She uttered shakily raising a finger to point at him.

"Hmm yeah, I don't know who made up that nickname though" he said before an expression of anger appeared on his face and his head was set ablaze-at which Lucy screamed-"wait a minute ,that asshole was trying to impersonate fairy tail!" He seemed more upset about this then the man 'impersonating' his dragon father "I'm gonna go kick his ass!" As he got up to find the imposter Kaijo doused him with a cup of juice he had ordered.

Spluttering from the sudden drink to the face he turned towards the fairy tail prospect "What the hell was that for!"

Kaijo simply looked at him calmly "Do you know where he is right now" "huh, uh no but-" "do you know where he's going to be or what his actual name is" finally slumping in resignation he muttered a quick "no".

"Well then it's a good thing I do", while he was too busy getting stomped by fangirls to hear Bora he still knew that he was having a yacht party where he would try to capture a bunch of girls to trade them off in Bosco.

"Really, tell me so I can go deal with him." Natsu had already decided he was going to kick Bora's ass no doubt about it. "I will, but only on the condition you let us help" he said this while pointing to Lucy, Zed and himself, he wasn't going to lie, he reeeaaaally wanted to see Bora in jail.

He just didn't like the guy… at all.

"Wait, how am I going to help?" Lucy wished she hadn't asked when she saw the grin on his face and the glint in his shadowed face.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

After letting Lucy and Natsu know of his plan and paying for lunch they all decided to go their separate ways and prepare for tonight.

Unsurprisingly he had gained two Skills and a quest from his previous actions.

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Main Quest: Help Defeat or Capture Bora the Prominence**

 **Side Quest: Defeat Three of Bora's Lackeys**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Main Quest Reward: 2000 EXP, 50,000 Jewel,**

 **Side Quest Reward: 750 EXP, 5,000 Jewel**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: ?**

 **Two special Skills have been created through special acts!**

 **By augmenting jumping strength through use of magic the skill "Power Leap" has been created!**

 **Power Leap LV.1 Next LV: 0.00% MP Cost:20**

 **Allows an increase to leg strength when leaping through circulation of mana.**

 **30% increase to jumping power in all directions**

 **By using a descending force to deal a magically enforced dive kick the skill "Dynamic Entry" has been created!**

 **Dynamic Entry LV.1 Next LV:0.00% Mp Cost: 50**

 **By diving from an angle or above the target, deliver a mana infused kick.**

 **75 damage plus 10/foot from target**

After looking over his stats he distributed 7 points to INT and 8 to STR. He had also checked his previous loot to see if he had anything useful. For some reason the **Bronze Celestial Gate Key** only showed question marks and he had decided to give the **Minor Beast Soul Gem** to Zed.

Soul Gems hold the power of different beasts and can increase stats as well as bestow Skills on to those who absorb them.

So of course Kaijo gave it to Zed, since the critter had been born he hadn't leveled up and his stats were really low with his highest being an INT of 4.

He had gained 5 points to STR and VIT and the skill **Thrust.**

Currently Kaijo with Zed bouncing on his head were headed for a jewelry store. He had learned from his fight with the ape bastard that equipment made as big an impact as Skills in a fight , so he was going to check if the jewelry store unknowingly had some magical equipment.

He would've gone to an armory but the town being a port made it so they had little use for weapons. As soon as he went into the store he was met with the sight of dazzling jewels in gems in different glass casing. With a quick Observe to all the most prominent jewelry he found that not only were they not enchanted or enhanced in anyway they were also fake. And anything that was worth anything was out of his price range.

Kaijo was about to leave when his eyes caught the sight of two items he distinctly recognized

 **[Arm Brace of the Hokage] LV.1 MP Cost: set by user**

 **Evolving Item**

 **Madōgu**

 **An arm brace originally used by an extremely powerful SSS-class Mage only known as the Hokage to seal his magic flames when necessary. The fire magic sealed inside of the bracer was so powerful it forever infused itself into the item, allowing whoever wears it to convert pure mana into fire magic. If the wearer is not accepted by the magic they will be burned severely, however if they are their hand will be branded with the mark of the Hokage.**

 **Requires ability to manipulate mana in its purest form.**

 **Grants "Hi no Mahō"**

 **[Aegis] LV.1 MP Cost:45**

 **Evolving Item**

 **Sacred Defense ÄRM**

 **A necklace shaped magic item from the time of the Inter-Continental Wars, though commonly used by regular warriors as a substitute for magic, these artifacts were quickly fought over when the methods to create them were item in particular was sought out for its rare multiple abilities, being able to block, counter attack, and heal at the same time. All ÄRMs must either accept their user or the user must have at least the smallest amount of magical power.**

 **Blocks damage up to 10 times base INT**

 **Creates a field to heal everything behind it for 10% of damage blocked**

 **Regenerates from all damage with a dose of user's mana**

 **+15 defense**

Seeing both the items and their descriptions Kaijo almost started salivating, quickly grabbing both items he brought them to the counter. Curious, he pressed the label **Evolving Item**.

 **Evolving Items**

 **Items that are in a beginners stage, either from lack of use or magic or those that have been sealed. These items have the ability to evolve with time and training, although some require a certain circumstance to be met.**

"Huh." If this was true then he could keep these items with him and they would advance as he did.

When he got up to the manager he was kinda put off by the subtle smirk on his face. What Kaijo didn't know was that the manager was waiting for both the items to reject him.

As a young merchant he had been sold the two artifacts only to later find out that he could use neither and hade made a decent amount of money using the same trick on others.

He would tell them that the items could be used by people without magic and then wouldn't reimburse them when they were rejected by the items.

"Hey I'd like to buy these!" Seeing his exuberance only caused the store owner to laugh evilly inside.

"Alright that will be 8,000 jewels." Kaijo knew the guy was trying to scam him-he was only left with one thousand jewels after buying both items, and he spent that on a tiny leather headpiece which fit Zed perfectly-but in reality both items were probably worth millions or billions more than what he was asking for, and he was going to make much more than he paid on his quest.

"Thanks." After exiting the shop and ducking into an alley he immediately equipped the necklace and then the arm the necklace appeared on his neck rather peacefully, the arm brace began searing his forearm as soon as it was equipped, sending what felt like molten lava through his bloodstream.

As he was about to remove it his eyes caught a trail of fire coming from under the bracer and burning dot into his hand, which quickly turned black followed by another one and another one. These three dots were then covered by a high arch with four pointed lines on it right side.

The entire process was ten minutes of slow agonizing pain-he absentmindedly heard Zed saying he would go get Lucy-and when it finally ended he was met with a sudden pop up.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Due to withstanding the pain of the branding process you have gained multiple rewards:**

 **100,000 Jewel**

 **Hi no Mahō changed to Akai Honō Mahō**

 **3 Attribute points**

 **Hokage Heir Quest**

 **Hokage's Blood**

 **+5 INT**

 **The Hokage was not just an extremely powerful mage, he was also the very first and only Fire God Slayer. In special items called Madōgu, he sealed the very scraps of his magic to seek out an heir after his demise. The arm bracer was the final Madōgu and upon it choosing a user the competition for the Fire God's Blessing has begun. For the next year straight you will be able to sense and be sensed by other Madōgu users. If you are defeated another user in an official challenge you will lose your spot in the an entire year has gone by all contestants will be teleported to an arena for a final tournament to decide a winner.**

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Main Quest:Do not lose for a year and Win the Tournament to Gain the Fire God's Blessing**

 **Side Quest: Defeat at least 50 other challengers**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Main Quest Reward:10,000,000,000 Jewel , 100,000 EXP, En no Metsujin Mahō**

 **Side Quest Reward: 500,000,000 Jewel, 50,000**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Akai Honō Mahō (Red Flame Magic) LV.5 Next LV:0.00 MP Cost: Set by user**

And that was when he blacked out from shock.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 _ **Seven hours later**_

His eyes snapping open Kaijo found himself being strung from a blue tail high above a yacht.

Turning around he was met with the sight of Happy nibbling on a fish, "Hey Kaijo, you ready!"

Finding himself ignoring his previous dilemma he grinned, "You bet!" Positioning himself correctly he activated his **Kyōka** and signaled Happy to drop him.

 _With Lucy_

As Kaijo had said Salamander appeared before her with the promise of getting her into Fairy Tail and invited her to his yacht.

When she arrived he immediately invited her to a private room where he tried to drug her, and only when she found out did he reveal his plan to sell them all in Bosco. She was more than a little apprehensive when Kaijo told her not to try and use her gate keys, but then he mentioned an angry Aquarius, that changed her tune pretty quickly.

One of his goons had grabbed her from behind and Bora was preparing a slave brand, when a figure crashed came from the ceiling causing an explosion of splinters and a cloud of dust to appear.

The thug behind Lucy was immediately met with a leaping knee to the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

Standing behind Lucy the young man turned, "Hey Lucy!" And in kind he was met with a joyous and tearful "Hey *sniff* Kaijo".

Looking the young woman up and down Kaijo whistled "damn Luce you clean up nice" at his remark she blushed and let out a quiet "thanks".

Turning towards Bora the Gamer mage grinned "Sorry to say this but it's game over for you Bora, the magic council has about 100 soldiers waiting to haul your ass to jail, and FYI if you decide you want to try to escape this boat is gonna be reduced to driftwood."

At the man's announcement all the thugs took on a a look of fear, Bora saw this and shouted with confidence "you idiots do you honestly believe that the council would fire on a ship with hostages on it!?"

'They'd do a lot more than that.' Kaijo thought remembering the Etherion Incident, he'd really have to do something about that. Sighing he looked around and saw the goons regaining their confidence, turning to his female companion "Lucy, Plan B." Before she could respond he already had her in a fireman's carry and was running towards the side of the ship, just in time to dodge a fireball from Bora.

Pulling back his right arm he focused on used his **Akai Honō** skill making a crimson red magic circle appear. 'I've always wanted to do this!' He thought excitedly before bellowing **"HIKEN!"** This caused a blast of red flames to escape from his arm and burn through the ships side with Lucy and himself following.

"Lucy now!" "R-right!" Slightly fumbling with her keys she took out single golden one and pointed it towards the water as they splashed down.

" **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"**

With a flash of light and the appearance of a magic circle a blue haired mermaid with a blue and white bikini top.

"What do you want, brat." The spirit asked rather rudely, "Hey Ariel we don't have time for your shitty attitude, blast us and that boat to shore!" It was obviously not necessary to state who yelled at the water bearer but it served to infuriate her enough that she complied with their wishes.

"ORRRRRRAAAAAHH!"

With a bestial roar she sent a titanic wave to sweep them away, causing Kaijo to laugh and Lucy to scream.

 _With Natsu_

Waiting at the shore Natsu, Zed and the hundred soldiers who had cleared the area beforehand were standing in wait for the ship to crash or turn around, they got the signal when a huge wave began speeding towards them carrying the ship with it.

In an explosion of sand the boat along with its occupants were blown onto the beach. All of the grunts were injured with most being unconscious,although the women were perfectly fine due to the squad captain's **Solid Script** on the beach.

' _All non mage females will remain unharmed from wreckage and momentum.'_

Out of the wreck of the ship a tattered and dirt covered Bora exited with an anger filled scowl on his face. "Where the fuck are those bratty little shits?!" He was about to go on a rant when he was met by a battalion of spears being pointed at him and his cohorts.

"Bora Isdevor, By order of the Magic Council you are under arrest for multiple counts of slavery and larceny through the use of magic, please comply and come quietly."

The leader of the assembled knights expected maybe some minor resistance or pleading but what he didn't expect was to get a blast of fire to the face. "You think you can order me around with the name of Magic Council to scare me , I'm Bora the Prominence!?" After the leader was taken out the bandits proceeded to fight back. Though they were put down quite effortlessly Bora had managed to blast away his captors.

" **Red Carpet!"** After rising into the air he looked down trying to find the two brats who ruined his plan, only to turn back around and get a flame covered fist to the cheek.

Before he could react Natsu's fist slammed into his cheek sending him plummeting into the already destroyed ship below. Dropping down Natsu began shouting " You say you're from Fairy Tail huh, well my name is Natsu and I've never seen you before!"

At this Bora slightly winced, however it was mostly from his searing cheek "Oh Yeah so what! You got in one lucky punch and now you think you're tough!" Spreading his arms out he summoned a magic circle and let out a **Prominence Typhoon** , engulfing Natsu and causing a large explosion.

"Natsu!" She was about to run towards when her shoulder was grabbed, turning she saw Kaijo with a confident smile on his face nodding towards the flames.

"Man are you really a fire wizard, these are the grossest flames I've ever tasted!" With a gulp he swallowed the last of the fire and turned to Bora with a smirk." Thanks for the grub poser."

'What the hell is this kid?!' Bora and a good amount of the people assembled all thought, their jaws having dropped to the ground.

"Now you listen here, I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or whatever, but I won't let you dishonor Fairy Tail's name!" To further emphasize his point he shot off towards the phony menacingly.

" **R-red Carpet, Red Shower!"** As he lifted himself into the air he simultaneously let out a magic barrage of fire showering the beach.

" **Aegis!"** Kaijo seeing the incoming barrage summoned his arm, a shield the size of a large man to defend Lucy,Zed,Happy and himself , it surface slightly cracking.

Seeing the attack coming he let his cheeks swell up and put both hands in front of his mouth. **"Karyu no Hoko!"** The blaze soared through the air snuffing out Bora's flames and grazed Bora causing massive damage.

"What type of Magic is that!" Lucy shouted amazed at the battle before her, she was answered as Kaijo spoke as if he was reading from a script

"Dragon Lungs to breathe fire." Natsu leaped up towards the wounded criminal and was met with a giant fireball in an explosion

"Dragon Scales to dissolve fire." Natsu appeared from the smoke and flames unharmed and angry, continuing his arc towards Bora he lit his right fist aflame.

" **Karyu no Tekken!"** With resounding impact Natsu punched Bora through the air sending him smashing through 5 buildings and the town square before slamming into the bell tower.

"And Dragon Claws to attack with fire, a Lost magic taught by dragons to slay dragons, this is a dragon slayer."

As Natsu dropped down to the ground he was met by the trio of newbies.

"That was awesome Natsu!" If Lucy didn't respect Fairy Tail before she did now.

"Hey Natsu we can go now right?" Kaijo asked expectantly. Lucy and Natsu looked confused.

Seeing their confused faces he grinned, "To Fairy tail!"

Realizing what he meant they all smiled "Yeah, first stop, Fairy Tail!"

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 4:Welcome to Fairy Tail!**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**To Everyone who has been waiting with bated breath, no this fic is not dead nor will it ever be unless I am. I want to thank everyone who reads my stories for there support and feedback it is extremely encouraging and I love knowing that people like my story.**

 **Again, I'm sorry that I have made you wait so long, but family problems, reading manga and light novels along with brushing up on my FT knowledge kept me preoccupied, enjoy the story everyone.**

 **Reviews:21**

 **Followers:98**

 **Favorites:71**

 **Communities:4**

 **Views:3,655**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

' _ **It was here that the greatest adventure began' - Epic Narrator-San**_

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts 

**[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification  
 **  
**

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

*Time*

" **God/Beast Speech"**

 **Skill Name Lv1 EXP: 0.00% MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **Item Name: Description**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **Title:Description**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **[Play Snow Fairy]**

 _Light Fairies dance in the sky over Magnolia and Fairy tail._

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _A gathering of fairies floats over a ship with waves gently swaying back and forth._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _Kaijo jogs through the forest before skidding to a stop and looking the dazzling moon._

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 _Lucy and Plue look out over magnolia with Kaijo sitting in the tree behind her doing the same._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoten no kako no koe wa**

 _Gray leans against a pile of wreckage looking down at his necklace._

 **Oh Yeah! Karetatte sakebu Kara**

 _Erza standing atop a large dinosaur-like creature with a spear in its hide._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _Happy and Natsu standing side by side before turning around with grins._

 **Oh Yeah, OH YEAH!**

 _Team Natsu in a train laughing and going across a clear lake and then in a boar drawn carriage._

 **Tsuki no taiyou no taihacchi**

 _Everyone gathered around a fire eating or relaxing, Kaijo and Natsu eating the most._

 **Wasuremono wanai desuka**

 _Lucy sitting on a low bridge looking into the water with tears before looking up to see her comrades._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _Lucy wipes her tears away and grins at her friends_

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 _Natsu and Kaijo jump off a cliff holding a large chest._

 **Snowing, Sunao ni**

 _The whole team except Erza being held by and fighting a giant plant monster. Then cutting to Kaijo, Natsu and Lucy running from a giant bee's nest, jars of honey in hand._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Erza looking off sullenly with Siegrain's face showing close-up_

 **Futari Yoriso~i**

 _The whole guild smiling and posing, Jet and Droy hovering around Levy while Mira serves drink._

 **Kasane atta jikan ga aru Kara**

 _Lucy summoning all her spirits_

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _Kaijo in a rocky area releasing his orange Magic energy in an explosion_

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _The main cast looking off into the sunset with confident faces_

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 **Woah**

 **Woah**

 _Team Natsu facing off a behemoth in a rocky biome._

 **Don't say goodbye!**

 _Team Natsu jumping into the air in front of fairy tail._

 **Ending Chorus**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Welcome to Fairy Tail!**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Afternoon**

 **Era**

In the large government base of the Magic council, floating in a entirely rainbow colored space, atop a large blue magic circle sat nine smaller ones, and on each of these stood a different shadowed individual. All of them looking at screens which showed the port incident, from Lucy summoning Aquarius to Bora getting his lights knocked out.

"Looks like Fairy tail has caused quite the ruckus." A male voice sounded out in the quiet spatial zone.

"Now Now at least this time they let the local guard know and the damage wasn't too awful." Sounded out the voice of Yajima. They had expected half the town to be destroyed especially with Fairy Tail's resident fire starter there, however besides a few destroyed buildings and slight flooding there was not much damage.

"I think that it may be contributed to the two young mages that were accompanying Salamander." This was spoken by a young woman wearing a white kimono with a gold obi, above her hand floated a lavender colored orb.

"Ah yes, the Celestial mage who wields a golden key and the ÄRM user." One resident blue haired asshole said calmly, although everyone there could practically feel his voice practically tremble when he mentioned the name of the ancient magical items. For good reason too, anyone knowledgeable of the history of Magic knows of the 100 years that the small non magical kingdom of Kaldia reigned as a world superpower due to its creation and application of ÄRMs.

10s of 1000s of warriors armed with different magical weapons and items with multiple uses that grew stronger simply by absorbing magic crystals of which could be created fairly easily, however after the creation methods were destroyed most were either fought over and destroyed in the process or just outright sealed due to fear of their power.

Putting an end to his inner history lesson, "Well I suppose it's alright to leave them be, after all the world would be rather boring without them."

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Afternoon, A day and a half after Salamander Incident.**

 **Magnolia Town**

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Main Quest: Help Defeat or Capture Bora the Prominence (Completed)**

 **Side Quest: Defeat Three of Bora's Lackeys (Completed)**

 **Hidden Objective: Make sure more than half of Hargeon remains unharmed (Completed)**

 **Main Quest Reward: 2000 EXP, 50,000 Jewel,**

 **Side Quest Reward: 750 EXP, 5,000 Jewel**

 **Hidden Objective Reward: Prominence Whip, 5,500 EXP**

 **Congratulations you have gained two levels!**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level:5 Next LV:(1,150/12,800)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (950/950) Regen: 12 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (1,250/1,250) Regen: 13 MP/MIN**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 19  
**

 **DEX:20 (+5)**

 **INT:25**

 **WIS: 13**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 155,000 Jewels ~ ($1,500)**

 **Attribute Points: 13**

After giving a report to the Magic council soldiers and collecting the Reward money the ragtag group went their merry way onto Fairy Tail, they decided to walk instead of taking the train in order to get to know Natsu and Happy.

Finally they arrived walking down the streets of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail. "Hey you guys are you sure it's ok to give me the 50,000 Jewel for Bora's capture, I mean I didn't even do anything." Lucy asked slightly apprehensive, "Mm, sure I did pretty much nothing and Natsu said he didn't want it, besides you did a whole lot, we wouldn't have been able to catch him if it wasn't for you." Truthfully he would of felt bad if he took a part of the reward when he'd already got it in full due to his ability. Plus the bonus treat he got from his side quests. Besides he had gained a reward from his second bonus quest.

As Lucy let out a low, slightly flustered "well alright" the group had already stopped in front of Fairy Tail.

"Wow, Mama Papa it's huge!" A very excited Zed shouted, he was probably the most excited since Natsu and Happy had been hyping up the place since they left Hargeon.

Chuckling softly "You bet it is buddy, hurry up let's go inside!" Second most excited was most definitely taken by Kaijo, after all he was going to enter the place of some of his favorite characters ever.

Running in front of Natsu he raised his leg and kicked forward with all his strength sending the doors flying open.

Inside the guild people were dancing, drinking and having an all around good time when the door was kicked open. They expected it to be their resident Salamander, only to see him behind the young man who actually kicked the door down and jumped onto the nearest table.

Deciding to go with his most direct approach and having everyone's attention already on him he shouted, "HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODY, MY NAME'S KAIJO MIKAWA" he then pointed to himself " AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT ACE OF FAIRY TAIL!"

This was met with only one response from the gathered mages of the guild.

Laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's this brat yellin about!"

"This kid's a riot!"

All around people were spitting up their drinks and falling to the ground laughing, Natsu and Happy were the same with Lucy and Zed looking at him even threw nuts and food at him.

Through it all Kaijo kept standing tall with determination and no embarrassment on his face.

The only two who saw this and weren't laughing were a silver haired barmaid and a short old man watching from an orb in his office.

After ten minutes straight the guild finally stopped their laughing only for Kaijo to speak up again, calm and cool headed "Do I have your attention now." The entire guild looked in surprise that he was entirely serious "Let me repeat myself." His face shadowed and teeth grinding, he gathered up energy to reinforce his chest and right fist to their limits, "My name is Kaijo Mikawa," he then slammed his fist into his chest, resounding roar shuddered throughout the building accompanied by the sound of bones breaking. Kaijo had to fight the urge to cough up a fountain of blood.

"AND I'M GONNA BE THE ACE OF FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone watching was floored,sure they had members like Natsu and Gray who always yelled about how they'd be the strongest or Zendra who was always deemed the most responsible Fairy. But no one, not even Gildarts said outright that they'd become the Ace.

At its core the guilds Ace is the pillar of the guild, they set the guild's image and set the standard for each guild member. The very person in the guild everyone wants to become.

Peer and Superior.

Friend and Rival.

Defender and Fighter.

The Ace is all of these and more, someone so loved and respected that they are expected to become Guild master.

Kaijo, seeing he had gotten his message across was about to step down when he caught someone swinging at him with a hammer.

" **Aegis!"** The divine shield materialized, the hammer slamming into it with deafening force.

"Hey what's your problem!" Kaijo allowed his ARM float around him to address his assailant only to have dodge a hammer swing followed by another. Flipping away from the last strike he got a good view of his aggressor, he had dark brown hair covered by a black bandana and green eyes, with a green sleeveless shirt and a brown leather pauldron which covered his shoulders and collar. He also wore black pants with Black leather boots, looking up with an angry expression he responded.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and spouting that bullshit!?" Jumping towards Kaijo he once again raised his hammer,however the hammer suddenly tripled in size he then swung down his oversized weapon he meeting Kaijo's shield,the shield receiving cracks and breaking the floorboards.

'Gah! What the fuck is with this guy.' Thinking up a quick plan, Kaijo dismissed his shield and sidestepped.

HammerHead- as he would be called from now on -had been swinging with great momentum, so when his opposition disappeared his hammer smashed into the ground and became stuck. As he was trying to pull it out he was met with a flame boosted fist to the face.

HammerHead was sent flying across the room, smashing into a table, spilling drinks and food on everyone around him.

"Bar Fight!" No one knew who shouted but no one needed anything else to starting brawling, punches and kicks were thrown and all around people were smiling.

"Hey I heard that Natsu's back where is he!?" A black haired teen wearing only his boxers.

"Gray your pants." A female voice suddenly sounded out from the bar, revealing a beautiful browned haired woman wearing a blue bikini top and brown trousers with sandals. "This is why I don't date the men in this guild, absolutely no class."

She reached for her barrel of wine, only to grab air and find someone else drinking it. "Haaa!" Kaijo let out a deep gasp after downing the barrel, he'd been knocked into the bar and needed something to replenish him. Turns out food and drink recovered his health and stamina ,who knew!

"You sure know your alcohol, that was de~licious!" Cana for her part just continued to stare at the young man who had charged back into the fray, empty barrel over his shoulder.

Lucy, being a fully functioning normal mage was obviously dumbstruck, she was knocked out of it however by a deep voice from behind.

"It's not even lunchtime and you two are already causing trouble huh." Walking up towards Natsu and Gray was a man with white purple hair with blue clothing and geta sandals."I guess I'll just have to teach you two a little lesson about being a man!" He said while cracking his knuckles.

In one universe he would get punched away by the two in a rare show of teamwork.

This was not that universe. Kaijo, looking to rid himself of a useless barrel ,slammed it on Elfman's upper body and then proceeded to pants him.

And that's when he was sent flying.

"Things are getting pretty rowdy aren't they ladies." In a back booth was an orange haired glasses wearing mansl- I mean young man. He had two girls in his lap fawning over him, and then he got hit in the forehead by a mug thrown by Kaijo.

Said teen was looking directly at him with a imp-like grin and a come hither hand motion. "Here here pussycat!" His choice of words automatically caused Loki to gain a tick mark, he still kept up a cool face for the ladies though.

Turning towards the girls he spoke with glitter around him "I'm going to go fight, only to protect you two of course." He added a wink for affect.

Lucy looked on with a creeped out face and crossed his face off in a notebook,"Well I guess he's off my top mage boyfriends list." As she was watching the chaos that had ensued-mostly due to Kaijo- she couldn't help think that everyone their was bat shit crazy.

"Hi there! You must've came here with Natsu." Turning towards the voice she saw the face of fairy tail Mirajane Strauss addressing her!

"Kyaaaa oh my god you're Mirajane Strauss from sorcerer weekly!" She had dreamed of this moment for so long she didn't know what to say, thankfully there was someone to always break the tension in any situation.

Suddenly a human figure crashed into the ground between them and kicked back onto their feet.

"Alright which one of you assholes did that!?" Lucy was exasperated at this point, while Mira simply gazed at him with a gentle and amused look.

"Well it looks like someone is getting used to the guild rather quickly." She spoke giggling slightly.

As Kaijo turned he was met with Mira's glorious beauty, no wonder everyone paid to see her in a magazine. She had it all, curvy hips that could be seen through her dress, ample and firm breasts and her posterior was out of this world!

He wasn't really looking at those though, he definitely noticed them but he was staring at her face, he saw the smile she had and remembered the tears from before it.

At that moment he remembered all the moments he shared with these people as he grew up, the frowns, the smiles, the laughing and crying.

'I'll definitely protect every last one of those precious memories!' He mentally promised gripping his fists.

"Are you okay." While he was busy with his own thoughts Mira had taken the moment to get extremely close to his face.

"Yeah, I'm good." He spoke rubbing the back of his head. His face then changed as if remembering something, addressing Mirajane " Hey could you step back like five paces."

Though confused she did as he asked and watched curiously as he threw some alcohol at her, only for Elfman to fly in between them and crash against the wall soaked in alcohol.

"Shishishishishishishishi!"

Seeing his plan work out he chuckled, it was most definitely worth the effort. Lucy was just staring at the scene jaw dropped when she was bumped into by Gray.

"Natsu give me back my underwear damnit!", he irately yelled at the Salmon-head twirling his undergarments in his hand.

"Come and get'em ice for brains." He said cheekily.

Gray noticing Lucy came up and asked her very politely "Excuse me miss would you mind if I borrowed your underw-" "No!" Only to get knocked away in a surprising show of strength by Lucy's Paper Fan 'Patent Pending'.

Before she could react she was swept off her feet by a charismatic Loke, who was immediately punched away by Elfman, and finally he was kicked away by Natsu.

An already aggravated Cana turned towards the brawl and lifted a tarot card which glowed with a green magic circle, "I suggest you guys knock it off!"

Gray with his fist to an open palm formed his own magic circle, "Oh Yeah says who!"

Seeing the magic circles being busted out everyone but five people were prepared to fight.

Mirajane who was just standing there looking pretty.

Lucy and Happy, the former of which was using the latter as a shield.

Kaijo who had in the confusion sat down at an unscathed table with some food and a drink, and Zed who had plopped himself on top of Kaijo's head.

Just as the great throw down was about to commence a giant shadowed foot slammed into the middle of the guild, sending shockwaves throughout the entire building knocking away everyone but the neutral five.

"What the hell are you brats destroying the guild for?!" The shadowed giant roared.

'Look who's talkin' every guild member wanted to say but didn't,out of respect(read: fear) for their guild master, all except for one.

"Hey Kyojin-jiji look around, you did a good deal of damage yourself!" Kaijo yelled comically at the giant, his face set in a shit eating grin.

 **Gamer's Mind** sure has some useful perks, like not feeling fear when facing one of the most powerful mages in Fiore.

While everyone else was gaping at Kaijo, Mirajane greeted Makarov.

"Why hello master I didn't know you were still here!"

Hearing the greeting Lucy's head snapped towards the giant, her face showing even greater fear. 'T-that's the master." The guild master finally noticing her presence turned towards the group and walked towards them, smoke emitting from his form as he shrunk.

The smoke dispersed in front of the group to reveal a very short old man dressed like an orange jester.

I can not make this stuff up.

"Why hello there." The old man spoke with a jovial demeanor.

With agility not of a regular senior citizen, Makarov flipped onto the second floor's railing-after hitting his head- and addressed the guild.

"You brats have really done it now!" He yelled with a stack of papers in hand.

"Because of all your trouble you've got the Magic council up my ass!

"Loke, you were tasked to guard council member Michello in his travels from northern Fiore-"

"Hey I did just as the mission said."

"Then you slept with his granddaughter and stole a pair of her underwear." As Makarov finished Loke took on a guilty look, he really needed to stop taking proof of his conquests.

"Gray you defeated the Brown Cloaks bandit group,well done." Gray had on a smug expression at the praise.

"However you then proceeded to run half way through the next town naked and jumped into a bird pond ass first." At this Gray just sat and muttered something about 'last time I fight someone with yellow jack summons naked'.

"Elfman punched a noble, Cana you raided a brewery, Levy you got distracted by a collection of novels and let a tower be destroyed and the rest of you aren't much better!"

As he continued the list of reports the aforementioned wizards all found the ground and ceiling very interesting.

He read off complaints as his body began to tremble. "You guys cause me so much damn trouble… but who gives a crap!" With his tone changing to that of confidence he lit the complaints ablaze and threw them only for a wild Natsu to appear and devour them midair.

"All of you listen, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason isn't that right" as he began his speech everyone gazed up at him including Lucy,Kaijo and Zed, "Magic is no miraculous power, it is a talent that can only be utilized when the flow of energy inside of us and that of the natural world are in perfect harmony, to perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus."

"It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in, cuz that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Makarov along with everyone else in the guild rose their thumbs up pointing towards the skies above.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

Kaijo- now shirtless-was getting his third and last guild mark on his shoulder by Mirajane.

"Annnd done, to be honest this is the first time someone wanted multiple guild marks."

Kaijo had gotten three guild marks to represent the events that got him to where he was.

Green on his left hand for Zed.

Gold on his right hand for Luxinia and Lucy.

And finally Red with a silver outline over his heart for his two greatest Skills.

Zed had gotten a golden one as well for Lucy.

Putting his shirt back on he and everyone else turned there to Makarov with expectant eyes.

Smirking the old dwarf addressed them, " Alright you brats today we've welcomed two new guild members, and you know what that means right!?"

At the same time everybody jumped up or raised there mugs to cheer (Kaijo and Zed included).

"LET'S PARTY!"

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 4: Mountains, Monkeys, and Macao,**

 **Oh My!**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**


	5. Chapter 5: Mts,Monkeys,and Macao Oh My

**Yes I know you guys hate me, my schedule has been full with school and shit, but I have finally found the time to put out another chapter.**

 **Also I am oh so grateful to welcome all the new views to the story, I hope you'll stay faithful.**

 **Reviews:42**

 **Followers:187**

 **Favorites:156**

 **Communities:5**

 **Views:9,493**

 **OutofReality08: I believe that you're right, until I can get chapters out at a more steady rate I won't make anymore new fics**

 **CrimsonSylvan: While it might seem that way, I believe that the opening theme adds some chars to the story, so I'll be keeping it**

 **Harem list for now: Lucy,Mira,and Laki so far. Also keep in mind when making suggestions that each and every girl will be given equal attention**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

' _ **It was here that the greatest adventure began' - Epic Narrator-San**_

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts 

**[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification  
 **  
**

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

*Time*

" **God/Beast Speech"**

 **Skill Name Lv1 Next Level: 0.00% MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **Item Name: Description**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **Title:Description**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **[Play Snow Fairy]**

 _Light Fairies dance in the sky over Magnolia and Fairy tail._

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _A gathering of fairies floats over a ship with waves gently swaying back and forth._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _Kaijo jogs through the forest before skidding to a stop and looking the dazzling moon._

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 _Lucy and Plue look out over magnolia with Kaijo sitting in the tree behind her doing the same._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoten no kako no koe wa**

 _Gray leans against a pile of wreckage looking down at his necklace._

 **Oh Yeah! Karetatte sakebu Kara**

 _Erza standing atop a large dinosaur-like creature with a spear in its hide._

 **Oh Yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _Happy and Natsu standing side by side before turning around with grins._

 **Oh Yeah, OH YEAH!**

 _Team Natsu in a train laughing and going across a clear lake and then in a boar drawn carriage._

 **Tsuki no taiyou no taihacchi**

 _Everyone gathered around a fire eating or relaxing, Kaijo and Natsu eating the most._

 **Wasuremono wanai desuka**

 _Lucy sitting on a low bridge looking into the water with tears before looking up to see her comrades._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _Lucy wipes her tears away and grins at her friends_

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 _Natsu and Kaijo jump off a cliff holding a large chest._

 **Snowing, Sunao ni**

 _The whole team except Erza being held by and fighting a giant plant monster. Then cutting to Kaijo, Natsu and Lucy running from a giant bee's nest, jars of honey in hand._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Erza looking off sullenly with Siegrain's face showing close-up_

 **Futari Yoriso~i**

 _The whole guild smiling and posing, Jet and Droy hovering around Levy while Mira serves drink._

 **Kasane atta jikan ga aru Kara**

 _Lucy summoning all her spirits_

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 _Kaijo in a rocky area releasing his orange Magic energy in an explosion_

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete~**

 _The main cast looking off into the sunset with confident faces_

 **Kimi no ashita Tera~suu Yo~**

 **Woah**

 **Woah**

 _Team Natsu facing off a behemoth in a rocky biome._

 **Don't say goodbye!**

 _Team Natsu jumping into the air in front of fairy tail._

 **Ending Chorus**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 5: Mountains, Monkeys, and Macao, Oh My!**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **7:30 AM**

 **Magnolia, Buir Street**

"Thank you for returning him home, everyone else is usually blackout drunk." An older woman with short brown hair said, her left cheek resting on her left palm. Her other arm was helping an older man with black hair stand up, a drunken blush on his face.

"No prob, not the first of the bunch actually." Kaijo said rubbing the back of his head, his ability made it so he didn't require sleep and he needed an entire brewery to get hammered ,so he was just helping the members of the guild who were expected home.

So far he had gotten up to 26 different guildmates.

"Alright see you later Aine-San, Bulhart-San!" He said waving and turning around to walk back to the guild.

Gaining goodbyes from the couple he began his walk back to the guild.

'While I have the time I should really check my stats and skills.'

" **Status, Skills!"**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level:7 Next LV:(1,150/12,800)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (1,050/1,050) Regen: 21 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (1,250/1,250) Regen: 13(+30)MP/MIN**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT:21**

 **DEX:20 (+5)**

 **INT:25**

 **WIS: 13**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 155,000 Jewels ~ ($1,500)**

 **Attribute Points: 13**

 **Physical Endurance LV.4 Next LV: 63.56%**

 **-5% damage from physical damage**

 **Ryoku Boku (Power Strike) LV.1 Next LV: 25.00% MP/? Usage: 30**

 **Strike the target with a strong force with all of ones concentrated power.**

 **10% increase in chance of critical hit**

 **50% increase in attack damage**

 **Emit Killing Intent LV.1 Next LV:12.36%**

 **Direct the intent to harm or kill at the target.**

 **Effectiveness and Amount of killing intent based on emotions**

 **May affect target with Stun, Fear and/or Weakened**

 **Knife LV.1 Next LV:25.00% MP Cost: 65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Slashing power of a limb through the circulation and application of mana.**

 **Increases Slashing power by 75%**

 **Increases chance of Bleeding by 10%**

 **Fork LV.1 Next LV: 12.50% MP Cost:65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Piercing power of the arm through the circulation and application of mana.**

 **Increases Piercing power by 75%**

 **Increases chances of Bleeding by 10%**

 **Meditation LV.1 Next LV: 0.00%**

 **A skill in which the user clears the mind of obstruction and focuses on inner rehabilitation.**

 **Permanent +3 to WIS**

 **Permanent +30 to MP Regen**

 **Active- Increase MP Regen by 50%**

 **Battle Aura LV.1 Next LV:0.00% MP:none**

 **A passive skill which activates in times of combat or where inspiration is needed.**

 **15% increase to Allies Combat Skills**

 **10% increase to Allies Combat Skills**

 **5% increase to all Allies stats**

 **Range:25 yard radius**

 **Kyōka Mahō LV.4 Next LV: 35.06 MP: 125 per 7 minutes**

 **Increases STR,VIT, and DEX by 45%  
**

 **Alchemic Destruction LV.1 Next LV: 00.00% MP Cost:400**

 **A high damage attack skill which uses the internal damaging of failed reinforcement as a weapon to inflict harm on internal organs.**

 **20% chance of mana poisoning**

 **40% chance of Bleeding**

 **50% chance of Confusion**

 **10% chance of Severe Weakening**

 **600-800 Damage**

 **Power Leap LV.1 Next LV: 0.00% MP Cost:20**

 **Allows an increase to leg strength when leaping through circulation of mana.**

 **30% increase to jumping power**

 **Dynamic Entry LV.1 Next LV:0.00% Mp Cost: 50**

 **By diving from an angle or above the target, deliver a mana infused kick.**

 **75 damage plus 10/foot from target**

 **Aka Honō Mahō LV.5 Next LV:12.00% MP Cost: Varies by Technique**

 **Subskills-**

 **Hiken LV.1 Next LV: 27.00% MP Cost: 250**

 **A technique that morphs the user's fire magic into a fist and launches it outward.**

 **20% Chance of Burning Status**

 **350 Damage**

He had noticed that he had gained vitality from getting thrown around at the guild. He had also gotten some pretty useful skills at Fairy Tail.

 **For joining the Fairy Tail Guild you have been rewarded with two skills:**

 **ID Create Lv: 1 Next Level Exp: 0.00% - Allows the user to create Illusion barriers. The higher the level, the more dungeons one is able to create.**

 **ID Escape Lv: 1 Next Level Exp 0.00% - Allows the user to escape Illusion barriers. The higher the level, the higher the chance of escape. Some barriers cannot be escaped from until certain conditions are met.**

"Huh, that's actually a pretty good skill set." Pretty good wasn't gonna work against the Eisenwald guild or Leon and his band of cultists though.

What.

You didn't honestly think he'd consider how to fight Zeref and Acnologia first did you.

Nonononononononono… NO!

He barely survived his fight against a goddamn forest ape, there's no way he was going to jump straight to continent destroyer level in a week.

Walking back through the guilds front door he found almost everyone in the same position they'd been left in, drunk and disorderly for the most part.

Natsu was knocked out on top of a table, Gray leaning on a pillar in nothing but his boxers.

Elfman,Cana, and the rest were each laying wherever they dropped during the party last night.

Lucy and Zed were both sitting in a booth-Zed had a snot bubble ,hehehehehe-they seemed tuckered out by the guilds craziness.

To his knowledge the only two awake were the master who was meditating on the second floors railing and Mira who was already done cleaning the entire guildhall and was behind the counter of the bar cooking.

'I was gone for like 30 minutes max how the hell did she all do this!?' Kaijo thought flabbergasted at her skill in caretaking.

Deciding that he probably didn't want to know, he quickly made his way to the bar for some breakfast.

"Hey Jane!" Mirajane peeked up and looked left and right before turning towards Kaijo.

"Were you talking to me Kaijo-San?"

"Well yeah Jane what other beautiful white haired bartenders do you have in this place?" He answered her with a cheeky grin.

Giggling to herself she asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Get me the biggest slab of meat you got, some scrambled eggs and a mug of ale!" Helping out drunks really builds up an appetite!

"Hehehehe you got it." Making a determined face she fervently got to cooking, something that Kaijo could only chuckle at.

For the next couple of minutes the guild was filled with only the sounds of Mira cooking and the wood settling.

'Now that I think about it why haven't I been using **Observe** on the people in the guild?'

Setting his gaze on Mirajane he mentally activated his skill.

' **Observe'**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Class: ?**

 **Level:?**

 **Title:Demoness of Fairy Tail  
**

 **Age:19**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **STR:?  
**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?  
**

 **INT:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **WIL:?  
**

 **LUC:?  
**

 **Status Effects: [High Level Magic Seal]**

 **Attribute Points: ?**

Though his mood was slightly dampened by not being able to see her stats-or anything for that matter- the status effects made him perk up in curiosity.

 **[High Level Magic Seal]**

 **A seal created by a mage of comparable magical power, the seal is designed to contain 99% of the targets magical power, it can only be released in times of severe emotional turmoil.**

So this is the seal that Jose was talking about when he took Mira, as for the mage who placed it on her, it couldn't be anyone but Fairy Tail's own master.

Makarov Dreyar.

Swiping away at both screens Kaijo was assaulted with the vision of a voluptuous set of breasts.

"Oh Kaijo-San~" shooting up from his position Kaijo was met with a gentle smile.

Which would have been great if it wasn't for the _visible_ killing intent that was leaking from from her form.

"W-wait Mira-San it's not what yo-" he was interrupted by Mira slamming his breakfast in front of him and turning away with a huff.

Weakly reaching forward Kaijo slumped over his breakfast as a rain cloud formed above him.

'God dammit, even with **Gamer's Mind** I can't deal with girls.' Kaijo had never been great around any female, as a kid the only girls he was around were relatives, so by the time he started finding girls attractive he didn't know how to talk to any of them.

Kaijo was kicked out of his funk by someone sitting down in the seat next to him.

"I knew you were a loudmouth but I didn't realize you were a perv too."

It was the same HammerHead asshole from yesterday!

"Do you want me to send you flying again HammerHead?" Picking himself up from his slump he and the browned haired teen glared at each other.

Both looking away from each other Kaijo turned to his meal.

Looking at his breakfast Kaijo couldn't help but salivate. From the perfectly cooked boneless piece of meat to the fluffy moist scrambled eggs that sat on the same oversized plate and the cool refreshing mug of ale right next to them, it was truly an exquisite meal.

Tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece he saw that HammerHead was also drooling out of the corner of his mouth, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Lucky bastard, you got Mira's personal cooking."

Utensils in hand Kaijo was about to dig into his meal when he heard the comment. "What do you mean isn't Jane always cooking the food around here."

"Huh? Hell no she's good, but even she can't cook for the entire guild by herself." Wiping away his drool he took a mug from a random girl behind the bar. "While she doesn't go on any missions Mira's not our caretaker, besides there're always people here just hanging out, so gramps hired cooks and an entire staff to keep this place running."

With his peace said he took a large gulp from his mug as Kaijo shrugged and dove into his meal.

His first cut with his knife into his scrambled eggs was like heaven, close to cutting through a cloud with so little resistance it was hard to tell it was even there. As he slowly stabbed into the cut off piece and brought it up to his mouth he chomped down on his food.

It was like a piece of cheesy heaven, soon that one bite turned to two.

Then four, eight, sixteen, thirty two and finally after his sixty fourth piece…

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPP!"

"Says the king."

Thank goodness everyone was knocked out, except for Hammerhead, Maka-jiji and the people behind the bar, although their reactions had been very entertaining.

Makarov was broken out of meditation and fell off his ledge.

HammerHead fell out of his chair and spilled his mug all over himself.

And if he wasn't mistaken there was a resounding crash coming from the bar's kitchen.

"Hehehehehehehe, breakfast and a show, I love this guild." Patting his stomach he let his food rest and took a large, long gulp of his ale.

"AH~, now for my main dish- huh!" He was just about to start eating again when he noticed a green pudge ball chomping on one side of it.

"I must of woken you up huh buddy?" He rubbed his head as he looked at his side of the meat.

'Guess I won't be using any utensils.' He decided that he could always use a skill.

With one quick application of **Knife** and **Fork** Kaijo quickly ate up his breakfast, although the weird looks he was getting from HammerHead were disturbing.

Zed had already eaten up his portion, turned out the little guy was sleep eating. Picking up the bundle of joy Kaijo deposited him back in Lucy's lap.

Looking at the sleeping faces of Zed and Lucy, he took another look around the entire guild.

He couldn't resist the huge grin that sprouted on his face, "Man I'm gonna love it here!"

With **Gamer's Body** he didn't need sleep and he'll probably have to fight a Vulcan later today, so that only meant one thing.

Training Time!

"Hey HammerHead!"

Turning around he seemed angry, "Goddamn it my name is Patrick, stop calling me HammerHead!"

Kaijo didn't really seem to care too much.

"Alright Patty, you want to go out back and spar."

Getting up he cracked his knuckles and grinned,"As if I need an excuse to kick your ass!" Finishing his drink he began walking out the back of the guild.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

Inside the small forest nearby Fairy Tail, Kaijo and Patrick were both stretching.

Patrick was in the same clothes from the day before.

Kaijo, however had taken off his shirt and shoes after using **Observe** on all of his equipment.

 **[Aegis] Lv.2 Next Level:45.60% MP Cost: 45**

 **Evolving Item**

 **Sacred Defense ÄRM**

 **A necklace shaped magic item from the time of the Inter-Continental Wars, though commonly used by regular warriors as a substitute for magic, these artifacts were quickly fought over when the methods to create them were item in particular was sought out for its rare multiple abilities, being able to block, counter attack, and heal at the same time. All ÄRMs must either accept their user or the user must have at least the smallest amount of magical power.**

 **Blocks damage up to 10 times base INT**

 **Creates a field to heal everything behind it for 10% of damage blocked. (Locked)**

 **Returns 5% damage of physical attacks if blocked.**

 **Regenerates from all damage with a dose of user's mana**

 **+20 Defense**

 **[Arm Brace of the Hokage] LV.1 Next MP Cost: set by user**

 **Evolving Item**

 **Madōgu**

 **An arm brace originally used by an extremely powerful SSS-class Mage only known as the Hokage to seal his magic flames when necessary. The fire magic sealed inside of the bracer was so powerful it forever infused itself into the item, allowing whoever wears it to convert pure mana into fire magic. If the wearer is not accepted by the magic they will be burned severely, however if they are their hand will be branded with the mark of the Hokage.**

 **Requires ability to manipulate mana in its purest form.**

 **[Severely Damaged Tunic]**

 **Torso**

 **A tunic which has been through a great amount of wear and tear, it's little but shreds at this point and it makes you look like a bum!**

 **[Slightly Worn Out Pants]**

 **Legs**

 **A pair of pants that have seen a good amount of use, still reliable.**

 **Congrats you don't have to go around buck naked!**

 **+3 Defense**

 **[Severely Damaged Sandals]**

 **Feet**

 **Damn, who woulda thought all that kicking and falling through ceilings would destroy your shoes?**

 **-2 DEX**

 **[Wolf Fang Bracelet]**

 **Accessory**

 **A bracelet crafted from the hair and fangs of a silver wolf, enchanted to give boosts to speed and battle instincts.**

 **+5 DEX**

 **+15% to all Combat Skills and Senses**

'Alright my gear looks good for now, though I'll have to get new clothes.' Finishing his stretches he activated his **Kyōka Mahō**.

"You ready you Loudmouthed Perv!?"

"I'm waiting on you HammerHead!"

"Well alright then!" Sticking his left arm to the side he allowed a green magic circle appear. "Lets Rock, **Requip: Star Smasher**!"

From the magic circle first came a silver handle that was about 3 feet long, it was followed by what appeared to be a red barrel with silver linings and a gold star on either side.

' **Observe!'** He wanted to get a read on this guy and his weapon.

 **Name: Patrick Erwin**

 **Class: Sentinel**

 **Level:15 Next LV:(24,600/45,620)**

 **Title: None**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (2650/2650) Regen: 53 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (1000/1000) Regen: 20 MP/MIN**

 **STR:43**

 **VIT: 53**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT:20**

 **WIS:20**

 **WIL:20**

 **LUC:7**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **[Star Smasher]**

 **Magical Item**

 **A magical hammer created to be used for pure brute force. It has been engraved with an enchantment.**

 **Have fun being a whack-a-mole!**

 **Stat Requirement: 40 STR, 40 VIT**

 **+40 Attack**

 **Enchantment: Basic Propagation**

 **Basic Propagation- Allows for a multiplication of number or increase in size. Current Limit: x3**

'Well fuck me then' The leather pauldron he was wearing gave him plus 5 in defense but that wasn't the most pressing issue. Opening up his own status screen he dumped 10 point into **DEX** and 3 into **INT** he readied himself. Taking the hammer into two hands Patrick twirled it above his head and brought it into a horizontal stance at his side.

 **[Quest Announcement]**

 **Hammer Time!**

 **Main Quest: Defeat or Tie with Patrick Erwin in battle.**

 **Side Quest: Defeat Patrick with 50% health remaining.**

 **Main Quest Reward: 10,000 EXP, 5,000 Jewel, 2 Minor Health Potions, 2 Minor Mana potions, Bragging Rights.**

 **Side Quest Reward : [Basic Enchanting] Skill Book, 15,000 EXP, 10,000 Jewel.**

 **Main Quest Failure: Patrick's Bragging, 2,000 EXP**

 **Side Quest Failure: None**

'I woulda done it for the bragging rights alone.' Cracking his neck, Kaijo began rhythmically bouncing on his toes, readying his body to make quick movements.

As both mages stood across from one another the only sound that could be heard was that of rustling leaves, blowing wind and Kaijo feet against the grass.

Five minutes had passed and neither had made a move against the other.

Then… Patrick moved!

Rushing forward he winded up his hammer and swung just as Kaijo's feet hit the ground.

The swing missed by a hair as Kaijo jumped above the hammer and lashed out with both feet in a drop kick.

Adding insult to injury he used **Power Leap** to kick off of Pat's face, sending him back a few feet.

Landing on a tree he repeated the technique to launch himself at his opponent. Recovering from being kicked in the face twice, Patrick slammed his hammer into the ground and held on as the Handle elongated to twice its normal length, effectively dodging Kaijo's tackle.

Kaijo passed Pat's previous location and rolled forward on the ground to kill some of his momentum. He turned to face Patrick only to receive a kick to the chest sending him skidding across the grass.

Patrick was not stagnant and quickly reared back his hammer to smash Kaijo.

Kaijo rolled out of the weapons strike zone and flipped to his feet to the sight of a medium sized crater in his previous location.

" **Hiken!"** Without missing a beat Kaijo jumped back from his position and sent out a fist shaped fire blast the covered Patrick's form and burning the grass around him.

Suddenly from the flames emerged the head of a hammer that rocketed towards Kaijo's mid section.

Thinking fast he focused his magic to his stomach in a way similar to **Power Strike**.

 _Ding!_

Kaijo had to ignore the familiar sound he had grown accustomed to as his body was flung across the field and through a few trees.

As the flames died out, they revealed an injured Patrick. He had blood coming down his nose and had a few first and second degree burns from Kaijo's attack having been affected by the burning status.

The young mage in question wasn't faring very well himself, picking himself up from the remains of broken trees he was revealed to have small cuts on his back and a fairly large dark bruise on his stomach.

Bringing a hand to his stomach he winced slightly before he felt **Gamer's Body** take effect. 'Yup, definitely cracked some ribs, probably upped my vitality too.'

'Ok Good news, weapons used by regular people don't stack onto stats, bad news…'

 **Patrick Erwin**

 **HP: (1900/2650)**

 **MP: (650/1000)**

 **Kaijo Mikawa**

 **HP: (600/1050)**

 **MP: (985/1400)**

'Alright I won't be able to beat him one on one, time for some psychological warfare.' When he had been playing around with his ability he had found out that he could choose whether to show his injuries or not.

He was crouched so Patrick couldn't see him, so he willed his injuries away and emerged from the tree line looking unscathed.

Seeing this his opponent was obviously severely shocked.

Patting his stomach with a cheeky grin he called out "Man, you pack quite the punch don't you!?"

Going by his white knuckles and pulsating veins, Patrick was not amused.

For Kaijo it was perfect.

"WOOOOOOAAAAHH!"

'Damn he's mad.' Like a mad bull he rushed forward at much faster speeds, most likely focusing on increasing his speed with magic.

With equal gusto Kaijo also rushed forward intending to meet the Tank head on.

As they were only meters away from one another Patrick jumped into the air and brought back his weapon and swung, at the same time tripling its sizing.

The sudden increase in weight caused the hammer to drop like a boulder towards Kaijo. The Gamer only dodged the attack by a hair's breadth and was caught off guard by the resulting dust cloud.

That time was enough for Patrick to fight off his vibrating hands and return the hammer to normal size.

Patrick reacted faster than Kaijo and took advantage of their close proximity by bringing his hammer in for a direct hit.

Even with their gap in speed Kaijo had no chance to dodge.

So instead he chose to block.

" **Aegis!"**

As his final defense materialized, hammer and shield made contact, creating a shockwave in the air.

As the two magical items fought against each other it was obvious that Kaijo's shield was losing, however at the same time Patrick's arms had grown weary from the mana drain of his hammer and the steady vibrations ringing throughout them.

The stalemate came to an end when Kaijo's shield gave way and broke into pieces. As Patrick's hammer came out triumphant he continued with his swing hoping to completely incapacitate Kaijo.

As his weapon whooshed through the air Kaijo ducked under the blow. ' **Power Leap'** Jumping forward Kaijo landed a clean head butt to Patrick's open jaw. The shock from the impact disoriented him and made his hammer fly out of his hands.

Not letting the opportunity pass him by, Kaijo rose to full height and lashed without with a swiping elbow to the chin, once again sending a resounding shock to his brain and knocking him unconscious as he dropped with a thud.

Cracking his neck, Kaijo threw his unconscious opponent's arm over his shoulder.

"Alright let's get back to Fairy Tail, I could use a drink."

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **9:00 AM**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Even though it was slightly early in the morning, the mages of the guild found themselves groaning awake.

Soon the guild was filled with murmurs from the various teams of mages that were gathered to pick missions, think of strategy or simply just hang out as a group.

The building was abuzz as the bar and the missions board were crowded by guild members, a certain fire starter was in the front of them all looking around for a mission. At a table nearby was a blonde girl in blue and white, and on top of the table they were sitting at was a green pudge ball that was chewing on some pancakes.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could have gone." Looking around the guild she was worried when she didn't see her traveling companion anywhere around. When they first met they had agreed to go to Fairy Tail together, and since they had made their way there she was worried that they would split ways after they arrived at the guild.

If she was being honest over the short time they traveled together she had gotten sort of attached to the two of them. It would be really sad if they just left her after joining the guild.

As if being able to sense her anguish, Zed suddenly hopped in the young girl's lap. "Don't worry mama, Zed is here!" Slightly surprised she giggled before picking him up.

"Of course with you here what do I have to be worried about."

*BAM!*

Suddenly the back door of the guild was kicked open and in walked two figures one of which who was unconscious on the others shoulder.

"Can someone help me carry this guy he's really heavy."

Carrying the unconscious mage on his shoulder had been an ordeal, the guy was really freakin heavy.

As he passed the mage over to Nab-who took him up to the infirmary- Kaijo walked over to Lucy and Zed.

"Yo." Ignoring the surprised looks from some of the guild members he casually greeted his fellow guild mates. Zed greeted him with the same enthusiasm you'd find in any child while Lucy questioned him in a confused manner "Where were you and what happened to that other guy."

Humming in thought he simply decided to answer her the best he could. "I was bored and wanted to spar, so we had a fight in the nearby forest."

With a deadpan expression she spoke "That's not a very good reason."

At the bar a young boy ran up to the bar began talking to Makarov about his father who had been gone for close to a week.

'And the plot thickens.'

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

From that point everything had gone the way it had originally.

Makarov got punched by a child, Natsu smashed the board and Kaijo plus Lucy followed him up to .

They left Zed back at the guild, they wouldn't be able to protect him properly in such a hostile environment.

"Woman."

So now Lucy found herself fighting off a pervy monkey, the beast had torn off a part of her shirt when grabbing her blanket off and had hearts in his eyes as he approached.

"Aaah! Why am I always the one being perved one!"

"Keep your hands off her you damn dirty ape!"

" **Dynamic Entry!"**

Turning towards the shout Moncao was assaulted by a bare foot to the face.

Landing next to Lucy, Kaijo turned towards her with a grin and laid down next to her.

"Um, Kaijo aren't you going to handle that Vulcan?!" It seemed to be recovering from his kick and boy did it seem mad.

Turning to Lucy he took on a hurt expression "Are you really gonna make an injured person fight, I just had a fight a couple of hours ago, jeez."

"You were the one who started that fight! And you're not even injured!"

"Lucy." This time he spoke in a completely serious, no nonsense manner. Lucy had never heard him sound like this before.

"Every time you're in trouble, are you just going to wait for someone else to save you." She opened her mouth to speak but then closed. "I won't be around all the time, neither will Natsu, if you want to get stronger you'll have to learn how to face your fears."

She said nothing and hung her head for a moment before standing up with a determined expression.

Walking forward she took off Taurus' key from her hip and swiped it sideways, then downwards.

" **Open, Gate of the Bull:Taurus!"**

From a blue magic circle appeared the speedo wearing bull man.

"Moooo, hey miss Lucy you're lookin fine as always, why don't you come give me a sMOOch-"

His perverse greeting was interrupted by the sound of a whip snapping against the ice.

"Taurus this isn't the time for that, we've got work to do!"

Though he looked shocked by her determination the Spirit grinned and rushed forward, axe in hand.

Lucy also ran forward with a considerable amount of speed, lashing out with her whip around the Vulcan's leg as Taurus swung his axe.

The Vulcan ducked the axe swing at an awkward angle and lost its balance, allowing Lucy to pull up one of its legs off the ground and make it fall to the ice.

With his opponent vulnerable Taurus brought back his axe to swing with blunt side.

*BAM!*

Out of nowhere the Spirit was kicked in the side of the face by Natsu.

Kaijo had seen Natsu jump into the fray, but felt no need to stop him.

'Some moments are just perfect the way they are.'

"Hey, why are there more monsters than before."

"You just knocked out one of my friends you idiot!"

"And what took you so long!"

"Huh?" As if remembering something a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Oh yeah Kaijo what the hell man you blew a hole in the ceiling and left us!?"

Kaijo was in no way remorseful and just waved his hand nonchalantly . "In my defense I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you couldn't handle it, next time I'll ask for your permission."

"Why the hell would we give you permission to cave us in!"

"Why are you acting like either of you actually got hurt!" Getting up in Natsu's face Kaijo was the one who got annoyed.

"That's beside the point!" As they were butting heads, Lucy put up a finger and looked confused.

"Wait then how did you get out?"

"Hmm?, Happy of course!" He said giving a thumbs up to his furry little buddy and getting one in return.

"Aye Sir!"

"So you can't ride anything else but you're completely fine with flying with Happy?"

Looking creeped out Natsu leaned away from Lucy.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't some mode of transportation, he's my friend."

"Oh well I'm sorry whatever was I thinking." She said not sarcastic at all.

The Vulcan seemed fed with their conversation and took action. "My woman!"

Jumping up he slammed his large fist onto Natsu's arm.

"Listen here tick-breath I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my comrade."

He put his arms in a cross guard as he was kicked away by the Vulcan.

He slid back on the ice from kick and quickly can to a stop.

"Whether it's the Old Man or Mira, even those jerks Gray and Elfman!"

As Natsu spoke the Vulcan sped towards him on all fours.

The floor under Natsu began to glow from his magic circle. "And Happy, Lucy, Zed and Kaijo too they're all my friends."

"That's why"

As the beast lunged towards him, Matsu countered with a flaming kick.

"I'm not living without Macao!"

The Vulcan slammed into the ceiling causing icicles to fall and pierce the floor, he then swung his arms out to create a gust of wind firing the ice at Natsu.

"You're ice can't beat fire." The ice melted as soon as it touched his skin.

The steam and dusted let up to reveal Moncao with Taurus' axe in his hands.

"That's not good"

The Monkey man swung at Natsu only for the dragon slayer to dodge all his attempts, on his final swing Natsu dodged and slipped on the ice.

The Vulcan took this chance to swing down at the mage, only for him to catch the axe with both hands.

Oth were caught struggling against one another for a few moments, until the axe began glowing from the heat of Natsu's hands.

As the metal sizzled it dropped hooped down into Natsu mouth.

"Now I've got some fire in my belly!"

Puffing up his cheeks Natsu used the sizzling metal balls as ammunition against the ape.

Each one left a tiny burn mark on the monkey's fur and made him cringe in pain, letting go of the axe.

"Eat this! **Karyu no Tekken!"**

The punch landed cleanly sending the beast flying across the room and crashing into the ice wall.

Walking up to beasts unconscious form, Lucy asked the obvious question. "Hey Natsu how is he supposed to tell us where Macao is now?"

"CRAAAP!"

Scratching his head in irritation he stomped on the ground, only for Kaijo to come in between the two and intone, "No need to worry Natsu we already found him."

Turning towards Kaijo, both Lucy and Natsu appeared confused. "What do you mean."

Putting three fingers up Kaijo slowly counted down. "Three, Two, One."

As he hit one the Vulcan began to shine and revealed the form of Macao.

"Ahh, Macao!" Natsu was surprised to see him and quickly picked him up to tend to his wounds.

Kaijo took this time to explain, "In order for Vulcans to survive they have to Take Over the bodies of humans, he was probably caught off guard and got possessed.

They had managed to bandage Macao up and lay him down, after he had awoken the man had told the group about how he was able to take out nineteen of the Vulcans, only for the twentieth to catch him unaware.

Both Lucy and Kaijo were severely impressed, neither of them could have done that.

All of their affairs in order they took the trek back down the mountain.

Back in Magnolia, Romeo was sitting down on some steps, thinking of the other kids that teased him and how he pleaded with his father to take a mission so they be proved wrong.

'If I only I hadn't asked him to go, this is all my faul-'

"Hey! Romeo!"

Looking up he saw the smiling faces of Natsu and co. along with-

"Daaad!"

Running forward he jumped and hugged his father, making the man hit his head on the street.

Crying and hugging Macao, Romeo began to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry dad!"

"No it's my fault for making you worry."

"I can handle it, I'm a wizard's son after all!"

"Next time you see those bullies, ask them 'can your old man take on nineteen monsters cause mine sure can'."

To this Romeo just grinned with tears eyes.

Natsu,Lucy and Happy had already started walking, but Kaijo stayed behind to give Romeo something.

"Hey kid, you want to be brave and strong like your dad right?" To this the boy simply nodded furiously.

"Alright then, here." Kaijo handed the boy a small dark red leather bound book.

It was the skill book for **Prominence Whip**.

"This a spell book for a fire spell, be sure to be careful and always have your dad around when you use it."

Looking at the book as if was gold the boy hugged it to his chest, "Yeah, I promise Kaijo-nii!"

At that he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat, the scene reminded him of a certain abridged series from his home world.

Ruffling the child's hair he stood up and walked briskly towards his group.

"Natsu-nii,Happy-nii,Lucy-nee,Kaijo-nii, thank you!"

Turning back they all waved to the father and son.

Looking towards the sky Kaijo smiled 'Yeah, I'm really gonna love this world.'

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **8:00 PM**

 **Hargeon Port**

Walking down the street of Hargeon were two cloaked figure one was about 6 feet tall and the other was about 5'6", though the street was crowded no one seemed to notice them.

After about a block the they turned into an alley only to turn around and face a group of thugs that had been following them.

"Is there anything we could help you with tonight gentlemen?" The taller of the two asked with genuine curiosity in his voice, it was the gentle voice of a male.

"Yeah you can empty your pockets and fuckin scram." One rat faced thug retorted.

"The fuck did you say asshole-" the shorter figure-a female- was agitated but was stopped by the man next to her grabbing her shoulder gently.

"If it is riches that you seek, allow me to assist you." The polite man raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

" **Tomi no Ame (Rain of Wealth)."**

Above the degenerates a golden magic circle appeared and from it fell hundreds of 10,000 jewel bills.

Grabbing as much as their arms could carry they quickly made their way out of the alley.

"Why'd you waste your magic on trash like them, they didn't deserve it Lucious."

Turning to his ally he smiled "All creature are deserving under the eyes of Luxinia-sama."

Walking towards the alleyways entrance he looked towards the night sky. "It is time to make contact with the Avatar of Luxinia."

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Well there you go folks new chapter out, you got fights,feel and the Jehovah's Witnesses that everyone love.**

 **Some cookies to anyone who can guess the references this chapter.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or The Gamer.**

"I'm all fired up!" - Regular Speech

'This is a thought!' - Thoughts

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

 **"Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

 **'Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

 **"God/Beast Speech"**

 **Skill Name Lv1** **Next Level: 0.00% MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **Item Name: Description**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **Title:Description**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **[Play Snow Fairy]**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting The Prince.**

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **8:30 AM**

 **Magnolia Forest**

'147,148,149,150!' Any regular person would be asleep this early in the mornings, not doing shirtless crunches while hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Finished with the last set of his new workout routine-Which consisted of 150 push-ups,sit-ups and squats, and 15 laps around the field-Kaijo flipped off the branch and landed on the soft grass.

As soon as his feet met the ground, Kaijo shot forward-as if attacking an invisible foe-and threw out a trio of quick jabs, followed by a reverse roundhouse and ending with jumping knee.

Finishing with the abrupt combo Kaijo wiped the sweat off of his forehead and proceeded to look at the results of his fight with Ed and his morning training.

 **Due to extensive exercise and muscle regeneration STR 13.**

 **From all that fancy footwork and leg exercises you've gained DEX 7.**

 **All of that wear and tear on your muscles has really paid off, take Vit 8 for your troubles!**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Kaijo Mikawa**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level:8 Next LV:(12,350/19,200)**

 **Title: Avatar of Luxinia**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: (1,450/1,450) Regen: 29 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (1,400/1,400) Regen: 13(30)MP/MIN**

 **STR:34 (5)**

 **VIT:29 (5)**

 **DEX:37 (10)**

 **INT:28**

 **WIS: 13**

 **WIL: 15**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Money: 170,000 Jewels ~ ($1,700)**

 **Attribute Points:5**

 **Physical Endurance LV.4 Next LV:63.56%**

 **-6.5% damage from physical damage**

 **Ryoku Boku (Power Strike) LV.5 Next LV:)43.56% MP Cost: 30**

 **Strike the target with a strong force with all of ones concentrated power.**

 **15% increase in chance of critical hit**

 **50% increase in attack damage**

 **Knife LV.3 Next LV:53.00% MP Cost: 65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Slashing power of a limb through the circulation and application of mana.**

 **Increases Slashing power by 85%**

 **Increases chance of Bleeding by 10%**

 **Fork LV.3 Next LV:53.00% MP Cost:65**

 **A skill that creates an increase in the Piercing power of the arm through the circulation and application of mana**

 **Increases Piercing power by 85%**

 **Increases chances of Bleeding by 10%**

 **Meditation LV. 4 Next LV:37.00%**

 **A skill in which the user clears the mind of obstruction and focuses on inner rehabilitation.**

 **Permanent 3 to WIS**

 **45 to MP Regen per Minute**

 **Active- Increases Mana Regen rate by 30%**

 **Kyōka Mahō LV.4 Next LV:35.06% MP: 125 per 7 minutes**

 **Increases STR,VIT, and DEX by 45%**

 **Due experimenting with your mana two new skills have been created.**

 **Kugi Ken (Nail Punch) LV.1 Next LV:0.00% MP Cost: 160 per Ren**

 **A technique that forms a nail made out of mana in the user's muscle which strikes targets with a devastating strike to pierce defense.**

 **160 damage per Ren**

 **Ryoku Bougu (Power Guard) LV.1 Next LV:0.00% MP Cost: 30**

 **By concentrating a condensed amount of mana on one spot, significantly increase defense.**

 **10% chance to cut damage received in half**

 **30% increase in defense**

 **Due to using every viable body part to inflict damage on your opponents a new skill has been created.**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery LV.1 Next LV:0.00%**

 **True Combat is derived from using one's entire body to battle! By gaining this skill, the user is able to learn any number of fighting styles, who knows you may even create your own.**

 **Grants 5 to STR,VIT, and DEX**

 **Passively increases STR,VIT, and DEX by 25% during Combat**

If a random passerby were to see the field that Kaijo had trained in they would've seen a number of slashes, punctures and dents on the trees.

They also would've seen a ball-like horned magical creature sweating and panting next to a tree.

Once again Kaijo had found himself training till sunrise, except this time he decided to bring Zed with him. He realized that he wasn't always going to be able to protect Zed and he didn't want to, if Zed did nothing but benefit off of Kaijo's hard work eventually he would think he didn't have to do anything.

An already existent example of this was Natsu and Happy.

While the two were much closer than Kaijo and Zed, Happy really isn't a comrade you can depend on in a fight, even though there are over a dozen ways for him to learn how to fight.

Zed isn't going to be like that, he'll be someone who can hold his own if he's ever caught by surprise with no help.

And the first step towards that is grinding!

 **Name: Zed Mikawa Heartfilia**

 **Class:None**

 **Level:1 Next LV:(0/500)**

 **Title: Son of Mikawa, Son of Heartfilia**

 **Age:8 days**

 **HP: (550/550) Regen: 11 HP/MIN**

 **MP: (200/200) Regen: 3 MP/MIN**

 **STR:9**

 **VIT:11**

 **DEX:7**

 **INT:4**

 **WIS:3**

 **WIL:3**

 **LUC:8**

 **Money: 0 Jewels**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

The first part of Zed's training was learning Kaijo's reinforcement spell, Kaijo wasn't even close to mastering it so he couldn't teach it to another person directly. Instead he directed Zed on how his mana should feel and how to move it through his body.

It took about an hour for him to get it down but after that he took to it like a fish to water.

Zed had a rather small mana pool so he was only able to use Kyōka Mahō once for four minutes, but for now it would be fine.

For his physical training he had simply ran-more like hopped- laps around the field, he was tired but he was making progress.

Walking over to Zed, Kaijo looked up at the rising sun and stretched his arms above his heads.

Walking towards his partner Kaijo picked up Zed's tired form and began to make his way out of the forest.

"Papaaa~ please no more training."

Patting the pudgeballs head he chuckled, "Don't worry we're taking it easy today, we're spending the day with Lucy."

At those words it seemed as if Zed was back at 100% as he energetically hopped out of Kaijo's arms and began bouncing forward.

"Yay, MAMA!"

Sweat dropping Kaijo decided to follow him close behind, 'I'm not even sure if he knows where she is.'

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **9:00 AM**

 **Lucy's House**

"*Yawnnn~* I'll never understand how he's able to wake up so early." Lucy had just woken up to meet up with Kaijo and Zed, she hadn't been told why, only to be dressed and bushy eyed early in the morning.

As she opened her door and headed out it only took a few seconds for her to be knocked over by a round green blur.

"MAMA!~" Of course it couldn't be anyone other than Zed.

By this point Lucy had already gotten used to Zed calling her mother and simply greeted him in kind from where she laid. "Hi Zed I guess you're happy to see me, where's Kaijo."

"You know" a voice sounded off, "if even Zed can knock you down, it probably means you need more training.

Crouching down by Lucy's Head was Kaijo in nothing but a pair of dilapidated black shorts.

Blushing red from the sight Lucy stands up straight and turns away from him.

"W-w-w-what did you want from me so early in the morning?!" Lucy said embarrassingly

Standing up from his crouched position Kaijo brushed off some imaginary dust from his shoulder."You and me are going on a date!"

Lucy turned towards Kaijo "*Whew* It's just a date I thought it would be something cra-.

"A DAAAAAAATE!"

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **9:15 AM**

 **Soul Cafe**

Seated at an outside table of the cafe were three individuals.

One was a toned young man in a pair of torn up shorts, the most noticeable feature on him was the bright red slap mark on his cheek and the apologetic smile on his face.

The individual across from him was a young blond girl who was sipping tea angrily with a tick mark on her head.

Finally, there was a green creature in her lap that was snacking on a sugar cookie.

"You know if you say we're going on a date and mean we're going shopping, you really have no one to blame but yourself when you get smacked." She said slamming her cup on the table.

"You're right I'm sorry, I just wanted to get your attention." He said taking a sip on his own green tea.

"Anyway, I need some new clothes and you need a new whip." He said decisively

"What do you mean, my whip is perfectly fine." She said fully unwrapping it and examining it, besides a little dirt here and there, there was no visible damage.

"Yeah maybe for SM play on the weekends but I hope you don't expect to use it in a real fight." Blushing at the SM comment Lucy spoke.

"Well what do I need that for, the purpose of a celestial wizard's magic is to summon spirits to fight for them isn't it."

Lowering his cup on to the table and crossing his arms Kaijo went into his rarely seen serious mode. "That's naive and inconsiderate, spirits are meant to fight alongside you as partners not bodyguards."

"Besides if you really wanted to rely on your spirits then you should focus on increasing your Magical Power to be able to summon multiple spirits." Pausing Kaijo threw a cookie into the air and caught in his mouth and ate it.

Finished swallowing Kaijo resumes what he was saying "You'll also need to learn some secondary magic in case you're ever without both your whip and keys."

Looking dumbfounded of the logic in Kaijo's lecture, Lucy remained gape mouth up until the waitress came up to their table.

The girl was blond with dark skin and on her head was an orange cats hat, she also had a chain necklace that went through a hoop. Other than that she was wearing a maid outfit.

Though the most outstanding part of her character were the two spirits floating next to her.

"Hello I'm Chico, I'll be your waitress how can I help you!"

Looking at the menu Kaijo decided to get something light. "I'll take a vanilla Frappuccino to go please."

Lucy was too mentally exhausted to get anything.

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Magnolia Shopping District**

The young trio soon found themselves walking down the street of one of many of Magnolias shopping streets.

They were currently looking for a Weapon Armor shop for Kaijo's clothes and Lucy's Weapon.

Walking down the road Kaijo was watching out for any armament shop that could catch his attention. He was so focused on this that he didn't notice the figure walking opposite of him until they collided with each other.

"Ahh!!" Kaijo found himself and the stranger falling to the ground, the boxes the latter was carrying falling to the ground as well. Rubbing his head and sitting up he found a young man around his age with jet black hair, blue eyes and an angular face doing the same.

For some reason the young man looked eerily familiar.

Standing up and walking towards the young man Kaijo reached out and offered him his hand. "My bad,I wasn't watching where I was going, you okay?" Looking at the hand for a second he grasped at it and allowed himself to be picked up.

"It's fine I should've been paying attention as well." Looking around and seeing the scattered boxes on the ground the man let out a heavy sigh,"Looks like I'm gonna be late for the opening."

At this point Kaijo had pieced together the fact that he had threw a wrench in this guys day so he decided to help out.

Crouching down to pick up some of the boxes Kaijo addressed the young man. "Well we better get going then huh?"

Looking at Kaijo exasperated Lucy realized she had no choice and picked up a box as well.

The young mans face immediately brightened as he bowed to the two. "Thank you too so much!"

As they collected the boxes the young man led them along the path to his shop. Apparently his family owned a weapons shop, but their last employer made it so they couldn't do business back home so they decided to set up shop elsewhere.

"Where did you move from?" Lucy asked.

His face noticeably saddened as he spoke "Bosco." He didn't say where in Bosco but Lucy decided not to press the issue.

'Bosco huh, besides the very first episode there's not really any specific mentions of the country, maybe I should take a trip their some time.'

After a quick walk through town they found themselves in front of a large brick building with a sign that read 'Unlimited Blacksmith Works'.

Eh?

As the others walked by he simply stared up at the sign, thinking about how he hadn't found it out sooner, but he had to make sure.

"Hey!" He called out to the young man. "We never got your name did we."

Realizing this the man rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah I guess I didn't say, my bad."

Turning to face Kaijo he answered.

"My names Tokiomi."

"Tokiomi Emiya."

 **GOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOFGOF**

 **Guys before you come to my house with pitchforks just know that college has already punished enough.**

 **I'm back and I'll definitely try to get out as much content as I can to you as fast as possible.**

 **I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
